For Love of You
by elphaba-thropp
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba flee the Emerald City after Elphaba's failure to assassinate Madame Morrible. They return to Kiamo Ko where Elphaba has to face Fiyero's family.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own any of these characters much to my disappointment. They are the brainchild of one Gregory Maguire.**

Elphaba pulled the ebony cape tighter around her body. She was standing in an empty doorway just behind the large crowd. They were all anxiously awaiting the arrival of Madame Morrible. Elphaba was waiting for Morrible as well, but for a very different reason. She was there to assassinate her. Morrible's close council with the Wizard earned her the honor of death, a death for the greater good of Oz.

Elphaba's instructions were simple. The detonator was in her hands, hidden in the great folds of the cape. The dark purple and gold scarf Fiyero gave her and her pointed, wide-brimmed hat kept her face sufficiently masked. No one would know who triggered the bomb that was strapped beneath Morrible's carriage. All she had to do was wait for Morrible to set one foot outside the carriage, then she could detonate the explosive.

The crowd began to buzz with excitement. Elphaba focused her attention down the street. She could faintly hear the clip-clop of the horses' hooves. She flexed her gloved fingers in anticipation and poised her thumb above the button.

Slowly, the grand carriage came into view. The golden accents made it shine, despite the overcast skies, like the holy light of the Unnamed God. The hushed voices of the crowd grew louder as the carriage drew closer. Their elation sickened Elphaba, but soon it would all be over. Their joy would be turned to horror as a ball of fire, flesh, and blood burned into their memories.

The carriage rolled to a stop in front of the theater, The Lady's Mystique. The crowd started to cheer before Morrible even opened the door. Suddenly, the front doors of the neighboring school flew open and a small crowd of young girls spilled out in a wave of frothy naiveté.

Elphaba stood frozen, her eyes wide. She had not anticipated this. She knew there would be circumstantial victims. She never expected them to be children. Surely, this was a test of her dedication to the operation.

Elphaba debated with herself. Her mind screamed at her to run away while her thumb twitched above the button. A light sweat formed on her furrowed brow sending tiny slivers of discomfort through her skin.

Morrible was blissfully unaware of the green woman who held her fate in her hands as she worked the crowd. In the end, Elphaba fled down the side street and into the shadows.

She had missed the opportunity to change the course of history. They would be coming for her now. She fled to the only safe place she knew of. She hoped Fiyero had heeded her warning and fled to the shelter of another woman's arms. A flame of jealously flared, but Elphaba quickly extinguished it. Her time with him was over. She couldn't afford anymore distractions. She needed to survive and survive she would.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiyero watched his precious Fae from the steps of a nearby private library. Against her warning he had followed her. She wasn't the only one who could be surreptitious. He hated that she kept so much from him, but it was part of why he loved her. He hoped the mystery that was Elphaba would never be revealed.

He was unsure of what would be taking place. When he questioned Elphaba the night before she only cryptically replied, "I am going to give an old friend a warm welcome."

Fiyero shivered in the cold shadows of the doorway where he was keeping an eye on his cloaked lover's form.

He wrapped his opera cape tighter around his muscular body. He was almost certain Elphaba would become a murderess today. He hoped to the Unnamed God he was wrong.

A collective movement from the crowd made him shift his attention to the street. An ornate carriage was making its way toward The Lady's Mystique. He stole a glance at Elphaba. She was straining forward like a hound who had caught the scent of its hunt. He saw her fidgeting beneath her cloak. Whoever was in the carriage had to be the target.

The carriage was pulling in when Fiyero returned his attention forward. The crowd was murmuring excitedly now. Who was in that carriage? The carriage door opened and a buckled shoe could be seen from underneath it.

At that same moment, a group of young girls spilled from the doors of the adjacent school. Their shrieks of excitement filled the air. A commanding voice rang over them. Fiyero stood frozen. That voice had struck terror in all who attended Shiz University. All, that is, except one.

He looked at Elphaba who was now looking frantically from the girls to her target. Fiyero silently prayed that she would make the right decision. The seconds seemed like hours. Finally, Elphaba crumpled into a shivering, disgusted mess. Fiyero tried to run to her, but the now-surging crowd slowed him down.

By the time he reached the spot, she was gone. Fiyero scanned the area frantically. He feared the Gale Force had captured her. He quickly pushed the thought away. No, Elphaba was too clever. She must have run to safety.

Where would she have gone? Suddenly, Fiyero knew. He headed toward the Chapel of Saint Glinda, certain his lover would be there.


	3. Chapter 3

The chapel was almost completely dark. It took his eyes only seconds to adjust, another perk of the nights spent hunting in the Vinkus. He headed directly for the altar where he found Elphaba kneeling all those months before.

When he arrived, he found the space empty. Puzzled, he scanned the remainder of the room. A small, stifled sob made him turn back to the altar.

"Fae?" he whispered into the darkness.

"Please, leave me alone," her voice pleaded.

He found her huddled between the altar and the right-hand wall. He fell to his knees before her. Relief flooded his heart when he saw her whole and alive. He found her hands beneath the cap and she held on for dear life. She was ice-cold.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't murder those innocent girls. This wasn't supposed to happen." Her eyes were wild with terror.

"Shhh, Fae. It's ok. You did the right thing."

Fiyero tried to console her, but she wasn't listening to him. She bolted up suddenly, almost knocking him over.

"We have to run away. They'll come for me once they hear. The city is no longer safe for us."

She grabbed his hand frantically and practically lifted him to his feet. Fiyero forgot how strong she was sometimes. Together they slipped out the back door. Dusk had fallen and the city was settling in for the night.

Fiyero thought they should go back to the loft, but Elphaba reminded him that would be the first place anyone would look. So, they left with just the clothes on their backs. Despite Elphaba's protests, they arrived at Kiamo Ko a week after the failed assassination attempt.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Elphaba reminded Fiyero for the hundredth time.

He patted her hand reassuringly. "It will be fine. Sarima's five sisters already live with us. What's one more person? There are too many empty rooms in the castle anyway."

"There's one big difference between me and her sisters. None of them have shared your bed, much to their disappointment I'm sure."

Fiyero chuckled. "You're right about that, but no one has to know that save for us." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "We'll talk about that later."

Before Elphaba could respond, Fiyero entered the castle. Elphaba was expecting a grand welcome for the Prince of the Arjiki Tribe. Instead, there was a grand, empty hallway. She gave him a questioning look. Fiyero merely shrugged sadly.

"Now you know one of the reasons I love you so much. You are always happy to see me, even when I'm a distraction," he whispered in her ear.

Elphaba was slightly stunned. She thought she was the only one whose family barely blinked an eye at her when she was around. A heavy sadness came over her for her kind, gentle lover. He deserved better. Fiyero led her into a large, comfortably furnished receiving room.

"Wait here while I find everyone. I want them to meet you before I show you to your wing."

"My wing?" she repeated incredulously.

"Of course. You didn't think, in a castle as large as this, that I would only allow you one room did you?"

Elphaba was overwhelmed by his generosity. Her first instinct was to protest, but she decided to accept his kindness without an argument for once.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Fiyero smiled brightly. "Why, my dear Miss Elphaba, I do believe you're mellowing in your old age," he teased, deeply pleased by her gratitude.

"Don't test me, Master Fiyero, lest I revert to my old temperament," she retorted.

"A wise suggestion. I will be only a moment."

While he was gone, Elphaba took the opportunity to study her surroundings. The area rug she was currently standing on was made of a rich, soft fabric colored with deep reds and blacks. The design was one she didn't recognize, but she figured it must be from his tribe.

The wall hangings were made of finely woven silk, each one depicting a different scene. The one that particularly captured Elphaba's interest showed two lovers in the throes of passion. The woman's eyes were closed, her face slack with need. The man gazed down at her lovingly, tenderness suffusing every feature of his face.

Elphaba lightly traced the figures' outlines with a long, green finger. She couldn't bring her eyes away from the hanging. She flashed back to the many cold nights Fiyero had warmed her bed and her heart.

Elphaba didn't notice Fiyero's return until he cleared his throat. She jumped back from the wall looking like a child that had been caught doing something naughty. A large, stern-looking woman stood beside him followed by three children and five scowling women of varying sizes.

Elphaba regained her composure in response to their obvious dislike. She couldn't say she particularly cared for them either. The children simply looked timid and fearful.

"So, this is the woman you keep talking about?" asked Sarima, her voice dripping with disdain.

"She's quite plain once you get past that ghastly skin color," remarked one of the sisters.

Elphaba bristled at the comment and Fiyero quickly intervened. "Yes, this is Elphaba. She's a dear friend of mine and she is anything but plain. I would remind you that this is my home and our guests are to be treated with kindness and respect," he said sternly.

Elphaba was shocked. She had never seen him act so authoritatively. He was usually gentle and reserved around her. Judging by the lot he had to live with, he needed to put his foot down frequently.

For all his sternness, his wife and sisters-in-law merely looked silenced. It was obvious what her presence meant to them. She was viewed as his mistress. The sisters looked especially hateful. Elphaba had unknowingly eliminated, in their eyes, their chances of bedding their brother-in-law.

Though she hated to confirm their suspicions, because she didn't view herself as such, she decided to play their game. She shot the women a challenging glare. When they looked away, a satisfied smirk curled on her lips. Sarima was the only one who answered Fiyero.

"As you wish, Husband."

"You may go," he responded dismissively. They left in silence, leaving Elphaba and Fiyero alone once more.

"I apologize for their shameful behavior," Fiyero said sincerely.

Elphaba patted his cheek affectionately. "I'm used to it by now, my Yero. Besides, I don't blame them, especially her sisters." Fiyero looked at her quizzically.

"I would be in a foul mood too if my sister's husband chose to bed a stranger over me," she said teasingly.

Fiyero laughed heartily. "Wait until they hear you have a wing to yourself!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Thank you to all who have been reviewing! It warms my heart to know that you are enjoying my work. Here is the next chapter!**

Elphaba was absolutely awed by the vastness of her rooms, her bedroom being the largest of them all. The windows were draped with deep emerald green curtains. The sprawling canopy bed was draped with sheer emerald curtains. The sheets were ebony silk. Four black, floor-length candelabras stood at the corners of the bed. A cherry wood desk was set against the far wall.

"What do you think?" Fiyero asked her.

"I think it's ironic that I match the décor of my room," she replied, a hint of laughter in her usually somber voice.

Fiyero laughed heartily. "It was completely unintentional, I assure you."

Elphaba smiled at him. "Intentional or not, it's beautiful."

He kissed her gratefully. "I'll leave you to settle in. Dinner will be ready at 7. I will come for you ten minutes before."

He turned to go, but stopped abruptly. "I almost forgot!" He opened the chest at the foot of the bed and took out a vial of scented oil. He handed it to Elphaba who looked at him questioningly.

"It's yours along with everything else in the chest. It was my mother's. She had a water allergy too."

Elphaba gently touched his cheek. "I don't deserve you," she whispered.

Fiyero kissed her palm. "No. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

Another quick kiss and Elphaba was left to her own devices. She stripped down and began to bathe herself.

Elphaba was drifting off when a knock on the door started her. "Come in," she said as she stood to smooth out her dress.

She found it in the chest along with a brush and many bottles of oil. It was black velvet, with a deep v-neck, that fell to the floor. A gold cord circled her hips, the ends falling along her left leg. Her long, midnight hair was loose about her shoulders.

Fiyero was speechless. He could only stare at her. Elphaba mistook his silence for disapproval. She hung her head.

"You don't like it."

Fiyero took her in his arms. "My darling Fae, if we weren't expected at dinner I would take you right now," he breathed in her ear.

Elphaba shivered with need and her eyes slid closed. "I want you."

"So you shall have me, but we must eat first." He linked his arm with hers and led her to the dining room. Elphaba hesitated just outside the door.

"What's wrong, Fae?"

"I can't go in there."

"Why not? They can't be any ruder than they've been already."

"It's not that." Fiyero waited patiently for Elphaba to gather her thoughts. "We should have had this discussion before, but I need to say this now. I will not be your whore."

"Excuse me?" Fiyero was hurt and offended that she would think she would become that.

"I do not mean that I expected you to treat me as such. I will not have them believing that is my station and purpose for being here."

Fiyero's face softened. He kissed her hungrily. "Don't fret, my love. I will keep my affections for private occasions. I will lay all your fears to rest later. Let us join everyone before the food gets cold."

The dining room was more of a dining hall. The massive oak table was surrounded by twelve chairs, nine of which were occupied. Fiyero held Elphaba's chair out for her before seating himself at the head of the table. On his left sat Sarima, his younger son, his daughter, and two of his sisters-in-law. On his right sat Elphaba, his eldest son, and the remaining sisters-in-law. The chair at the end of the table was left empty. Sarima glared at Elphaba. Her hatred of the green woman was crystal clear.

"Why does _she_ get to sit near the head of the table?" she practically hissed.

"She is our guest," Fiyero replied calmly.

"When my parents came for a visit three years ago, you made them sit at the far end of the table."

"That's because your mother's overbearing perfume made her smell like a wildebeest."

Elphaba smirked and stifled a laugh. Sarima turned her attention back to her.

"You find that funny, do you?" Her nostrils flared with anger.

"Actually, I do."

The women were all aghast. Fiyero covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smile. The children shrank back from the tension in the room.

"How dare you!" Sarima bellowed.

Elphaba was unaffected. "My dear Fiyero, I believe your wildebeest comment isn't far off."

"Slut," muttered one of the sisters.

Elphaba's head snapped toward her. "You should be one to talk. You parade around this castle in skimpy gowns that do nothing to flatter your generous figures. You throw yourselves at your sister's husband when he _obviously _isn't the least bit interested. You continually deny him the respect he deserves because you're too blinded by your own selfish needs. How many times does he have to reject your attentions?"

The sisters shifted uncomfortably. "He's the only man we have access to and he _is_ the prince," answered the youngest sister meekly.

Elphaba snorted in disgust. "If you only want to bed him because he's the prince, then maybe that's what your problem is. That attitude is what makes you unattractive to the men of this tribe."

The sisters sat with their mouths agape. Sarima stood up and leaned over the table.

"Get out."

Elphaba pushed her chair back and went to leave.

"Elphaba, don't go. I am the master of this castle. She has no right to dismiss you," Fiyero said.

"Oh, I'm not leaving. I'm only going back to my wing." The sisters gasped. "I've lost my appetite anyway. Enjoy your meal."

Fiyero turned to his family after she was gone. "You have accomplished nothing tonight except to put yourself further out of my favor. Elphaba is not easily intimidated, as you have witnessed."

He looked at each of the sisters in turn. "Be grateful I'm not sending you back to the village for your disgraceful behavior."

Sarima opened her mouth to speak. "Not another word. Let's eat before the food turns to ice," Fiyero said crossly. The rest of the meal was silent save for the clink of silverware.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: This is where my story earns its M rating. Mwahaha! **

It was nearly midnight when Fiyero returned to Elphaba's room. He found her at one of the windows staring into the night. He came up behind her and slid his hands up her ribs to cup her breasts. She sagged against him and closed her eyes. She loved the way he touched her.

"What took you so long?" she asked breathlessly.

His lips skated along the side of her graceful neck. "I had to make sure everyone was asleep or otherwise occupied."

"Mmm…and I trust all is well?"

"Of course."

She turned in his arms and kissed him passionately. She melted against him, softly moaning. She reached to undo his belt, but Fiyero pulled away.

"Wait!" he gasped.

Elphaba gazed at him searchingly as he walked toward the bed. He withdrew a box of matches from the chest and began lighting the candles around the bed.

"Fiyero, I don't think that's such a good idea," Elphaba said nervously.

They had never made love by any light. She was ashamed of her body, mostly because of her skin tone. She feared Fiyero would turn away from her if he saw her naked.

"I'm tired of touching you through the cover of darkness. I want to see you. All of you."

He lit the final candle and blew out the match. The bed was bathed in the soft, golden glow. He drew back one of the sheer curtains and knelt in the center of the bed. He started slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Come to me, Fae," he said huskily.

Elphaba felt things low in her body tighten. She wanted to run both to him and from him. Lust and fear waged a war inside her.

"I'll be naked soon and you'll have missed all the fun," he teased.

Elphaba took a deep breath and joined him on the bed. She moved his hands away and finished unbuttoning his shirt. She slid it off his shoulders to his elbows. Mesmerized, she took in every inch of his diamond-patterned chest. Nimble fingers traced each one followed by a hot, open-mouthed kiss. The moist heat of her mouth made him shudder.

Neatly trimmed nails dug into his back as she gently bit into the flesh above his hip. He cried out, bucking against her. Soon, his belt lay discarded on the floor and he was displayed before her.

Greedily, Elphaba gazed at him so hard and ready. A quick flick of her tongue followed by a short puff of air on the tip of him sent a shiver up his spine. Pleased by his reaction, Elphaba continued the trick.

"Sweet Oz…Elphaba don't…I can't…" Fiyero was begging in no time.

When Elphaba knew he was close, she took the thick length of him in her mouth and sucked hard. Fiyero fisted his hands in her hair. A grazing of her teeth along his flesh made him cry out, pumping gently into her.

One long, slow suck spilled his seed down her throat. Elphaba swallowed every last hot drop. He fell back against the bed and she released him with a wet sound. She licked the salty taste of him off her lips.

"Yummy," she purred before kissing her lover thoroughly.

When Fiyero could breathe again, he grabbed her by the waist and said, "Your turn."

Elphaba froze. She thought she could distract him from undressing her. Obviously, he wasn't easily deterred. Fiyero knew she was feeling hideously self-conscious right now. He would make this as easy as possible for her. He kissed her shoulder tenderly.

"Trust me," he whispered against her neck.

Through the haze of her awakening desire, Elphaba nodded faintly. Fiyero kissed her as he massaged her breasts. Soon, she was writhing against him, quietly whimpering. He freed one breast from her gown and set his mouth to it. He imitated what she had done to him earlier, with similar results.

When Elphaba was straining against him, he took her other breast. Elphaba was moaning loudly now. She clutched his upper arms and threw her head back.

Satisfied that she was sufficiently incoherent, Fiyero pulled her gown over her head and tossed it onto the chest. What he saw made him harder than before. She lay back against the pillows, her legs curled under her. Her hair framed her elegant face and covered one breast. The sensual line of her neck begged to be tasted.

An emerald goddess lay before him. Candlelight suffused her skin with golden highlights. Elphaba slowly became aware of Fiyero's perusal. She braced herself for his disgust and rejection. Instead, Fiyero touched her lips reverently.

"My gorgeous Fae," he breathed.

Tears of relief and joy slid down her cheeks. Fiyero kissed them away.

"I love you," he said before sliding into her.

A shuddering sigh escaped her lips at the incredible sensation of him so full and hard inside her. "I love you too," she whispered as he began to rock against her.

His gentle rhythm soon escalated to a fevered pounding. Elphaba locked her legs around his waist so she could take him in deeper. The delicious weight in her abdomen grew heavier until it burst over her and swept her away.

"Yero, my hero," she sighed when her senses returned.

He lightly kissed the top of the breast opposite the one he was using as a pillow. They fell asleep still entwined. All they needed in that moment was each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: And so the fic continues...**

Refreshed and deliciously satisfied, Elphaba made her way down to breakfast the next morning. Fiyero was gone when she woke up, but she had expected that. They didn't want to arouse suspicion. She would only be treated worse by the other women. A rumbling in her stomach reminded her that she needed to eat. Her last meal was over twenty-four hours ago.

At the door to the dining hall, she halted. Why did she dread it every time she arrived at this room? Simple. She hated facing his family. What broke her heart the most was the fear on his children's faces. Did they even know their father? What lies was their mother telling them about Fiyero? She would have to ask him later. Elphaba shook her head sadly and pushed the door open.

Everyone was already seated at the table. A vast array of food was set down its length. There were scrambled eggs, pancakes, fruit, and rolls. The aroma was heavenly. Elphaba took her place next to Fiyero as she had last night. She noticed Sarima was smiling. That made Elphaba uneasy as she didn't think the woman ever smiled out of happiness.

"Good morning, Elphaba," she said smugly.

"Good morning, Sarima," Elphaba replied carefully. "You seem very happy this morning."

Sarima caressed Fiyero's cheek lovingly. "I'm just glad to have my _husband_ back home safely." She made a big show of kissing him in front of her, but Elphaba was nonplussed. Instead, she calmly filled her plate with food as the others had already done.

"I'm glad he made it home safely to you as well."

Sarima was puzzled by Elphaba's reaction. She had thought her to be the jealous, possessive type. Yet, Elphaba sat there content.

"You seem satisfied as well," remarked Sarima. She found that odd given the events of last night.

Elphaba simply smiled and said, "Yes, I am. My bed is wonderfully comfortable. Thank you for the generous accommodation." She didn't even risk a side glance at Fiyero for fear of exposing just how wonderful her room was.

"No need for thanks, just the _pleasure _of your company," Fiyero said.

He purposely stressed the word "pleasure". Elphaba silently swore. He wasn't going to make this easy, was he?

"The mattress wasn't too _firm_, was it?" he added.

Throttling him sounded like a good idea right now. Instead, Elphaba decide to play his game. "No, it was just right. In fact, I think I'm going to sleep very well from now on."

Fiyero grinned widely at her. A sly smile was awarded him in turn. Sarima looked at both of them.

"Did I miss something?"

"Back at Shiz, the dorm beds were so firm you could crack an egg on the mattress. I know that for a fact because I was brainless enough to try it. So, whenever we think of a firm mattress we recall the day I cracked an egg on mine," Fiyero lied.

Elphaba was impressed that he thought of that so quickly. Then again, she had always known he was more intelligent than he let on. Sarima thought about that for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose that would be rather humorous." She allowed herself a small chuckle. "Sometimes I envy you your University days, dear husband."

Fiyero patted her hand comfortingly before he began to eat. Everyone else followed suit and breakfast was conducted without incident.

In the afternoon, Fiyero visited Elphaba in her library. She was sitting in the window, her knees drawn up to prop up a large book.

"I see you found the library," he said warmly.

Elphaba looked up from the book she'd been leafing through and smiled at him. "It has always been my favorite retreat, besides you."

He bent to kiss her, but Elphaba stopped him. "Remember what you said."

"I know, but I can't help it. You make me reckless."

His hands slid up and down her thighs. She reluctantly pushed them away.

"Your recklessness is going to get us caught," she whispered sharply.

"You're right," Fiyero sighed. With a wicked gleam in his eye he added, "But the danger is what makes it fun. You do it to see if you can get away with it." He shrugged. "I guess you're not smart enough to avoid getting caught."

"I'm not rising to the bait, Fiyero," Elphaba said.

"I certainly am," he responded suggestively.

Elphaba smacked his behind playfully. "Ooo, harder. I've been a bad boy," teased Fiyero.

"You are asking for it," she said as she rolled her eyes, smiling in spite of herself.

"You know you love it."

She did, but decided to keep that to herself. "Why do your children look so fearful all the time?"

The question caught Fiyero off guard. "That was sudden change of topic. Why do you ask?"

"Their behavior puzzles me. I don't even know their names, yet their fear makes me sad."

"I didn't think you had a soft spot for children."

"Neither did I. Maybe because they're yours it bothers me. They shouldn't be afraid of you," she said softly.

Fiyero sat next to her and took her hand in his. Elphaba curled her legs under her to give him more room.

"I remember the first time I saw Irji, my oldest, after he was born. He was perfect. I couldn't believe he was a part of me. How could I be a part of something so wonderful? I wanted to touch him everything I knew. He was the heir to the throne, so he had to know all about his people and lands. I was only allowed to hold him for a few minutes before the midwife took him away. It wasn't like I was never going to see him again, but I still felt empty somehow. Sarima's sisters took over his upbringing, so I had little to do with him. A year later, Manek was born. He came out screaming and crying. He proved to be the more boisterous of my two boys. Again, I was unable to take part in his upbringing. By the time Nor came along two years later, I had given up hope of ever knowing my children."

The sorrow on Fiyero's face tightened Elphaba's chest fiercely. She kissed him soundly while she slid her hands under his shirt. Fiyero leaned into the kiss with a sigh. She broke the kiss to study him.

"That's why you're so stern with your sisters-in-law," she realized.

"That and the fact that they're utterly obnoxious," he affirmed.

"I think you should take over your children's education or at least take part in it. Spend time with them. Let them get to know you before it's too late."

Fiyero turned away from her. "I don't know how. I was an only child. I wouldn't know where to begin," he admitted.

Elphaba turned his face back to her. "I will help you. I am an unwilling expert at this having had two younger siblings."

Fiyero beamed at her. "Tell me again why I am blessed by you?"

"Just unlucky, I suppose," she answered playfully. "C'mon, let's go find your children."


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I know, I know...I'm a terrible author! I apologize with all my heart for taking so long to post this next chapter. I started a new job that involves a lot of training, so I was exhausted by the time I dragged my butt home every night. I am still writing this fic. The chapters may be a little slow in coming, but they will arrive regardless. Enjoy!**

Fiyero's children were in the nursery, one of Sarima's sulking sisters keeping watch. Her face lit up when Fiyero entered only to grow dark upon noticing Elphaba.

"If you're staying, Fiyero, I'll be on my way. This nursery gets crowded when too many adults are in it," she told Fiyero. Her tone clearly implied who she felt should leave, though the nursery could more than accommodate all of them.

"That would be very kind. Thank you," replied Fiyero.

His sister-in-law couldn't control her look of surprise. Recovering quickly, she bowed low to Fiyero. "As my lord wishes," she replied bitterly. A swish of skirts and she was gone.

"That went well," remarked Elphaba.

"I'm afraid it was no better even before you became a resident here," Fiyero sighed.

"Pity I don't have as much of an influence on their demeanor as I thought," joked Elphaba.

Laughing, Fiyero turned his attention to his offspring. All three had stopped playing to watch the exchange between the grown-ups. Manek looked thoughtful, Irji was fearful and trying not to show it, and little Nor was wide-eyed.

"Now what?" Fiyero whispered to himself.

Elphaba came up beside him with a book she found while inspecting the nursery. "Now you bond," she said simply.

Gazing down at the book, Fiyero saw that it was his favorite fairytale as a child. He looked at Elphaba curiously. How had she known about Fargon the Fearless? Elphaba gave him no hint, just motioned for him to open the book. He did so and got his answer. On the inside cover, in a child's sprawling hand, was written "Property of Fiyero Tiggular-my favoritest book EVER". He couldn't help but smile at himself.

Glancing around the room, he spied a large, comfortable armchair. "Would you like me to read you a story?" he asked his three little ones. His only answer was a hesitant stare.

Feeling awkward and out of his element, he went over to the chair and sat down. "I'm going to start reading it out loud. If you want to come over, don't be afraid to." With that, he began to read.

At first, the children stayed where they were. They listened from a distance and made no move to get up. After a time, they began to lean forward intently. Nor was the first to go to her father. She wanted to get a better look at Princess Lestia, Fargon's true love. Irji was next, followed by Manek. Fargon's fight against the evil sorcerer, Blarvog, and his menacing monsters had been too intriguing to ignore.

"And so, Fargon the Fearless was crowned as King and married the beautiful Princess Lestia. He governed his people justly until the end of his days," finished Fiyero triumphantly. He looked around at his children lovingly.

"Did you like the story?" he asked them. Nor smiled shyly and stuck her thumb in her mouth. The boys nodded eagerly.

"Are you as brave as Fargon was, Daddy?" asked Irji quietly. Fiyero was momentarily stunned. None of his children had ever called him "Daddy" before.

"I try to be," he answered truthfully. "It's ok to be scared sometimes."

"Have you ever been scared?" Manek asked.

"Sure I have. I get scared about making the wrong decisions for our people. I get scared when one of you gets hurt. I'm even afraid of getting lost when I go hunting in the grasslands."

Nor tugged on her father's sleeve. "I'm e'scared of the dawk, Daddy," she admitted softly.

Fiyero settled her more firmly on his lap. "If you ever get scared of the dark you can call me and I'll protect you."

Nor nodded and cuddled up to his chest. Elphaba watched the exchange with satisfaction. Fiyero was a natural with children. He just needed a little push in the right direction. She caught his eye and mouthed, "I told you so." Fiyero stuck out his tongue and laughed.

Nor twisted to see what her father was looking at and spotted Elphaba. "Daddy, who's dat?" The boys turned to look as well.

"Children, this is my friend, Elphaba. We went to school together." He motioned for her to come over and she sat on the footstool next to the chair,

"Hello Manek and Irji." She wiggled her fingers at Nor who buried her face against her father. The boys tentatively waved back."

"How come you're green?" Manek asked boldly.

"Manek…" Fiyero said warningly.

"It's all right," she told him. Turning to Manek, she said, "I was born that way."

"Why?"

Elphaba smiled at the timeless childhood question. "I don't know. Why was your father born with blue-diamonds on his skin?"

That puzzled Manek for a moment. When he couldn't come up with an answer he asked, "Were your parents green?"

"No."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Elphaba nodded. "I have a brother and a sister."

"Are they green?"

Elphaba laughed at his line of questioning. "No, they aren't."

Manek struggled to process this information. He couldn't seem to come to a logical conclusion. During her brother's questioning, Nor had wiggled off Fiyero's lap and inched closer to Elphaba. She hesitantly traced her finger along Elphaba's knuckle.

Deciding that she liked the green woman, Nor indicated that she wanted to be picked up. Elphaba obliged and set the girl on her lap. Nor began to twirl Elphaba's hair, which had been worn loose, around her finger.

Irji remained at a safe distance and watched Elphaba. Fiyero smiled warmly at her. He had never seen this side of her. She had been devoted to Nessa, but this was different. She genuinely enjoyed being with children. Elphaba was more maternal than she thought. Fiyero hoped to make her realize it.

Surveying the happy scene was Sarima's youngest sister, Number Six. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Wait until Sarima hears about this!" she thought and hurried away to her sister's chambers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Here it is!!! The long-awaited, much anticipated chapter! It's not nearly as graphic or descriptive as some of my other writings, but it enters an arena I have yet to see among the other Wicked fics. Read on to find out what I mean. As always, I truly appreciate all the reviews I receive. Thank you all once again! **

Sarima sat at her vanity, thoroughly depressed at the sight before her. Plump cheeks and an even plumper body mocked her from the ever-truthful looking glass. Frizzy hair and baggy eyes accentuated her frumpy appearance. Despite her best attempts to retain at least some of her former beauty, Sarima still looked time-worn. She sighed heavily.

Though Fiyero was only two years her elder, he looked younger and more viral. What happened to her? It was no wonder he was away so often on "business". Even green woman would be less offensive to the eye than her current state.

Rising, she began to pace the bedchamber. There was no proof Fiyero was adulterous. Was she just jumping to conclusions so as to justify her hatred of Elphaba? She certainly didn't look like a woman of low morals. Affection didn't radiate from her either. Perhaps she really was an old friend of Fiyero's and nothing more. It was silly of her to be so jealous of another woman.

Feeling a little better about herself, Sarima reclaimed her seat and set about arranging her hair. She had given up putting any effort into her appearance once she sensed Fiyero distancing himself from her. She was a good wife, albeit slightly resentful and rightly so. Even though she didn't agree with the tribal tradition of arranged marriages she vowed to make the most of it. Apparently, Fiyero felt differently. Would it kill him to compliment her once in a while?

A frantic knocking on the door startled Sarima. "What is it?" she called out in an annoyed voice.

"It's Six. I have interesting news for you!" her sister called from the other side of the door.

Rolling her eyes, Sarima let her sister in. "What is so exciting that you had to come running to me like a squealing pig?"

"I was passing the nursery and I heard voices, so I peeked in to see who it was. Who do I see but Fiyero with the children! Not only that, but _she_ was there!"

Sarima blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Yes! She was talking to the children and playing with them. Nor even climbed onto her lap and sat there as nicely as you please."

Jealousy flared in Sarima's heart. Her timid little girl had taken to this stranger when she normally hid behind her mother's skirt for anyone else. It was incredible. "Are you sure?" she asked, hoping against hope she had misheard.

"Of course! Come see for yourself if you don't believe me!" Six answered. Together, they hurried to the nursery.

Peering around the door frame, Sarima felt her heart sink at the sight that lay before her. Her husband was play-fighting with the boys, as he should, but that wasn't what hurt her. Sitting off to the side was Elphaba with Nor on her lap. They seemed to be having a very involved conversation. Her daughter's eyes were wide and her hands waved excitedly. Elphaba was regarding the girl with interest.

Wiping away a tear, Sarima drew herself up to her full height of 4'11" and sniffed haughtily. "Fiyero, darling, there you are!" she cried out happily.

The boys still tugged on his legs even though Fiyero stopped trying to playfully fend them off. Nor turned at the sound of her mother's voice and waved, but shortly continued to talk to Elphaba. Sarima kissed her husband hungrily.

"I need to talk to you in private," she whispered against his mouth.

Fiyero was taken aback. "Uh…sure. As soon as I free myself from our sons I'll be there."

"Our bedroom. Ten minutes." She kissed him once more and went back to their chambers.

"well, that was interesting," remarked Elphaba. She had come to stand beside him with Nor on her hip.

"She has never done that in our five years of marriage. What's come over her?" Fiyero wondered aloud.

"Perhaps it's not 'what', but 'who'," suggested Elphaba. "She sees me as a threat and she intends to defend what is rightfully hers. I have no business intruding on your family. I'm sure she was thrilled to see Nor on my lap."

"You're not intruding if you are invited."

"Ah, but it was not your wife who invited me. I don't blame her for being upset. I would have given my husband a piece of my mind if he had done what you did."

"I'd better go talk to her."

"It would appear that talking is not on her agenda unless you intend on using body language," Elphaba pointed out wryly.

Fiyero hesitated at the door. "Go," she prodded gently. "I'll stay with the children."

With a grateful smile he headed toward his bedchambers. Six remained behind, staring after Fiyero. She looked as shocked as he was.

"Do you plan on standing there all day?" Elphaba asked her.

"I just can't believe it," she responded, not really hearing Elphaba's question.

"It is not for you to believe or disbelieve. In fact, it's none of your business what your sister does with her husband. I suggest you go find something else to do."

Six fixed her with a nasty look. Elphaba merely gazed calmly back at her. Nor clung tightly to the green woman's neck.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable here if I were you," Six threatened before turning on her heel and leaving.

"Idiot," Elphaba muttered to herself. To the children she said, "Who wants to play a game?" They all cheered in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarima slumped against the bedroom door when it had closed behind her. What had come over her? She went to the nursery intending to go up against Elphaba. Instead, she had thrown herself at her husband. She couldn't help herself! As soon as she saw his muscles flexing under his shirt as he played with the boys, she was lost. She hoped he would follow her. She had never wanted him more than in that moment. She began pacing the room to steady herself. The anticipation was killing her!

The sound of the knob turning made her heart race. She didn't turn until she heard the door close. When she did, her mouth went dry. Fiyero stood there looking very much like a little boy lost. His shoulder-length hair looked soft and silky. His shirt was partially unbuttoned, showing off his well-toned chest. He ran a hand nervously through his hair.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked cautiously.

"Not anymore," she answered softly.

She could care less if Elphaba stayed one week or one hundred weeks. All she cared about in that moment was him. Fiyero was hers and no one could take that away from her. The sultry, possessive look in Sarima's eyes both enticed and frightened him. He wasn't sure how to handle the situation. He decided to play dumb.

"What do you want to do then?"

A smirk tugged at Sarima's mouth. "This," she whispered and pressed her lips to his.

Something akin to an electric current passed between them and Sarima felt her knees go weak. Her husband's mouth was warm and inviting. The kiss was heated and sensual. Fiyero wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close. Sarima whimpered when her hips cradled his.

She broke the kiss to gaze into his eyes. She wanted to know that he wanted this as much as she did, that he wasn't trying to pacify her. What she saw in those hazel depths sent a shiver up her spine. Cradling his face in her hands, she whispered against his lips, "Make love to me, Fiyero."

Slowly, their clothes fell away to leave a rumpled trail to the bed. Sarima reveled in her husband's caresses. She had missed his gentle hands and slightly rougher mouth. She shuddered when his teeth grazed her collarbone. Hot, wet kisses blazed down her body.

By the time Fiyero parted her legs a little wider, Sarima realized what he was doing. Panicked, she tried to stop him.

"Fiyer-oh!" she gasped. He had never pleasured her there in five years of marriage. Her embarrassment rapidly gave way to heady pleasure. Her spine bowed with every slow sweep of his tongue. Fisting her hands in his hair she held on for dear life. It was almost too much to bear.

Relentlessly, he drove her on until she broke and cried out his name. She lay panting and trembling from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Fiyero rose above her and sucked lightly on her neck, drawing a whimper from her.

When she trusted herself to move again, she reached between them and wrapped her hand around him. A soft groan escaped his lips. She studied his face for a moment. She was not experienced at pleasuring a man and didn't want to hurt him. She caressed his face with her free hand and their eyes locked.

"Teach me," she said. In response, Fiyero took her hand and showed her exactly how he liked to be touched. Within minutes, he was bucking against her and grunting. He moved her hand aside when he felt close to the edge and buried himself in her softness. Sarima gasped at the sudden entrance. He was even bigger than she remembered. He drove them both to the peak of their desires with quick, steady thrusts. Sarima's second orgasm left her clawing at his back. Fiyero reveled in the small pain that triggered his own release.

"I love you," Sarima told him when he slumped on top of her. He gathered her close and drifted off to sleep. Only when the haze of passion lifted did Sarima realize Fiyero had not said it back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Here is the next chapter! I'm sorry the wait between them is so long, but I have to grab the comp when my dad is asleep. lol Usually I'm asleep before him. You can imagine, therefore, how hard it is to snag some PC time.**

Far away in the Emerald City, the Wizard paced his study. The attacks of the dissenters were becoming increasingly dangerous and more frequent. At first, their tactics were centered on slander and defamation. A few threatening phrases scrawled on public buildings were easily ignored, but an assassination attempt had to be taken seriously.

Madame Morrible was his biggest supporter. Her position as Headmistress of Shiz University was key in shaping the future of Oz. Young minds were the easiest to mold. He could not afford to lose her.

Unfortunately, Morrible's would-be assassin had avoided capture. Their base of operation was raided, but nothing was found. There was no clue as to who the perpetrator might have been save for a black scarf embroidered with red roses and a scratched, green glass oval. The only living thing in that loft was a white cat who watched disdainfully as the guards conducted their search.

At this moment, his guards were scattered throughout the land trying to discover the origin of the scarf and possibly the dissenter. Then, the proper punishment would be delivered. The Wizard rubbed his hands together gleefully. He already had the perfect punishment in mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Fiyero slept, Sarima lay awake fighting back tears. Even after what had just happened her husband didn't love her. How could she have been so foolish and impulsive? Regret made her heart heavy. Suddenly, she didn't want to be near him. She felt used.

A quick wash and her most comfortable silk robe improved Sarima's mood minimally. She moved quietly so as not to rouse Fiyero who snored softly in their bed. She knew now what she had to do. Determinedly, Sarima made her way to the nursery.

The woman she was looking for was just tucking a sleeping Nor into bed for a nap. Another knife lodged itself in Sarima's heart. This had to end before this intruder became too comfortable.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sarima demanded in an angry whisper.

"Keeping an eye on your children," Elphaba answered softly. She wasn't surprised by Sarima's arrival. The woman wasn't exactly stealthy.

"Stay away from my family," she hissed.

"I try to, but they always seem to find me." Elphaba wasn't about to be intimidated by Fiyero's enraged wife. She had been expecting a confrontation and had decided to take the offensive long ago.

"You think you can just waltz into my home and take over? You're wrong! I know what's going on between you and Fiyero. You're nothing but a filthy whore!" Sarima accused angrily. Her voice was beginning to rise and Nor stirred in her sleep.

"So much for taking the offense," thought Elphaba wryly.

Not wanting the little girl to wake up, she grabbed the shorter woman by the arm and dragged her into the hallway. She spun on Sarima when they were out of earshot, her eyes smoldering with suppressed rage.

"Let's get one thing straight. I have never been, nor will I ever be, anyone's whore. I hate to burst your bubble, but I have no intention of taking over your duties. So, you can stop acting like a spoiled child and grow up," she spat. With that, she spun on her heel and left Sarima standing in shock.

When Elphaba reached her chambers, she angrily paced the floor. Her fists were clenched so tight she was starting to draw blood. She welcomed the pain. It kept the anger from pouring out in a long, ragged scream. How dare she accuse her! She knew this was a bad idea from the beginning. What made it worse was that Sarima was partially right.

If Sarima wanted her to stay away from her family, then so be it. Her mind made up, Elphaba gathered a few belongings. She would need to travel light. Somehow she knew the Gale Force was looking for her. She wouldn't put anyone else in danger. She scribbled a short note to Fiyero before slipping down the back stairs and into the gathering twilight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: I thought this next chapter was pretty touching and powerful. Let me know what you think!**

Fiyero was awake when Sarima returned to the bedroom. "Where were you?" he asked. It wasn't an accusatory question. He was merely curious.

"I went to check on the children." It was only a half-truth.

"They are well I trust?"

Sarima nodded slowly. She still hadn't looked at him, which did not go unnoticed by Fiyero.

"Is there something bothering you?"

She didn't respond. Instead, she sat at her vanity and played absentmindedly with her jewelry. She was afraid if she spoke tears would fall instead. Nervously, Fiyero came to stand behind his wife.

"Did I hurt you? Was I too rough?" he asked her quietly.

He prayed to the Unnamed God he hadn't. He was used to Elphaba who liked her sex a little rougher. Sarima flinched at his words. He had hurt her, but not physically. He hurt her in a way that could never be healed. No matter what the emerald adulteress said she knew Fiyero had slept with her. She was tired of keeping her silence about it. It was now or never.

"Yes, husband, you did hurt me by sleeping with that…that…green thing!" she spat out angrily. She watched Fiyero's eyes widen in the mirror. "You didn't think I knew did you? It wasn't hard to figure out. Not when you treated her with such care and…love."

The last word was bitter. She hated him for denying her that part of him. Fiyero opened his mouth to defend himself, or offer an explanation, but he never got the chance. His wife turned on him in a fury.

"Don't you dare try to talk your way out of this! Unless you are going to admit to cheating on me, don't say a word!"

He closed his mouth abruptly and hung his head in shame. How could she understand that he _did_ love her, just not the way she wanted him to?

Sarima seemed pacified by his reaction. "Good. I don't think I could have handled anymore lies."

Trembling, she walked past him and sank wearily onto the bed. She fingered the sheets longingly. She didn't deserve this. What had she done wrong?

"This isn't your fault," he said gently, as if reading her thoughts.

Tears stung her eyes at the sound of his voice. "Damn him," she thought bitterly. "I still love him even after his betrayal."

"I know you hate me right now and you have every right to. I took advantage of your trust and abused that privilege. I can't justify what I did. My only explanation is that I love her. For all her protestations, she needs me. She needs to know the comfort and love of another soul. You never seemed to need me like that. Our marriage was not formed out of love though it seems to have developed into that on some level. I see now that you truly love me or you wouldn't be so hurt. I'm sorry I can't love you with that same intensity."

Sarima's heart clenched tightly at his words. She thought the pain couldn't get any worse. She was wrong.

"So, what now? We keep pretending? I keep my mouth shut and you keep your 'mistress'?" she managed to croak out.

Fiyero flinched at the word. Though he and Elphaba never viewed their relationship as such, he knew in his heart that she was his mistress.

"No," he said firmly. "You know the truth now. As hard as it will be for me to let her go, I can't do that to you. I do love you, Sarima. I don't expect everything to be perfect, but we'll work through it together."

Sarima finally looked at him. "Do you really mean that?" she asked hopefully, hardly believing what she was hearing.

Fiyero knelt at her feet and grasped her hands in his. "More than I've ever meant anything in my life."

The tears spilled out at his tender words. Fiyero held his wife and soothed her while she cried. When she calmed down, Fiyero kissed her softly.

"I need to talk to Elphaba now. I'll come back later. I promise."

Sarima nodded her consent. Fiyero rose and headed to the nursery. He was surprised to find her absent from the room. After quickly checking on his still-sleeping children, he went to her bedroom.

The room was eerily quiet. A quick scan confirmed that Elphaba wasn't there. A small sheet of paper on her desk caught his eye as he turned to go. He picked it up and nearly fell to his knees after reading the first sentence written in Elphaba's neat, angular hand.

My Heart-

By now you've probably realized I'm gone. I will not be coming back. I am nothing but a focus for your wife's anger and jealousy. The children don't deserve that mind of tension in their home.

Sooner or later you wife is bound to catch on to us, though I think she already has judging by our confrontation today. In everyone's best interest I have gone underground again.

DO NOT TRY TO FIND ME. This time, I will not let you in. You gave me a soul when I had none. Let that knowledge keep you warm at night should you think of me. Thank you for all that you've done and more.

Love,

Fae

Anger coursed through his veins. How dare she leave without saying goodbye! She acted selfishly to spare herself the pain of leaving. As angry as he was, he understood. She always had trouble leaving those she loved behind. A sudden departure was the best way she knew.

Defeated, he tucked the note in his pants pocket and went back to tell Sarima. She seemed stunned, but relieved when he finished his tale.

"Good. Things will be easier without her here."

Fiyero suppressed the urge to shake her. "To her credit, she felt out affair was wrong from the beginning. I convinced her otherwise."

"Well, I guess fantastic sex makes sinners of us all, even someone like her."

Fiyero left the room before he slapped his jealous, senseless wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the Wizard was gleefully rubbing his hands together. His guards had discovered the origin of the scarf and were on their way to the Vinkus. He could almost taste the sweet juice of justice. Soon, the dissenter would be in his clutches. May the Unnamed God have mercy on their soul.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: I present to you the next installment in this nail-biting adventure. That might have been slightly melodramatic, but I promise it will be worth the effort.**

One more meal of berries and bark and Elphaba was going to puke. She never had to forage for food in her life. By no means did she live like royalty during her first exile, but at least she was able to eat real food. Still, it was a small price to pay for the safety of Fiyero's family.

She just couldn't shake the feeling that she was being hunted. She wished she had the scarf Fiyero gave her, but it was far away in the Emerald City. It would have been something to remember him by.

Only a week had passed, but to Elphaba it felt much longer. Winter was a brutal season in the Vinkus. The nights were bitterly cold and the absence of Fiyero made them colder still. Cursing, the disgruntled green woman huddled deeper into her cloak. A fire was not an option. Nothing screamed "I'm here" like a fire.

A violent shiver wracked her body. Lying on the cold ground wasn't keeping her any warmer. With a disgusted snort, she got up and started pacing. "Maybe the movement will get my blood circulating and tire me out so I can sleep," she thought. She knew it wasn't the temperature that was keeping her awake, but she chose to place the blame there anyway.

Her toes were just defrosting when the vision hit. Scattered images flashed through her mind. What she saw made her sink to her knees and cry out. Brick red uniforms charged through a castle door. Children cried out in terror. Women shrieked in pain. Blue diamonds dripped blood. The bastards were here.

Elphaba felt numb inside. How did they find her? Why would they torture Fiyero and his family if she wasn't there? Suddenly, Elphaba knew. They didn't know who they were looking for. Fiyero had been in the Emerald City recently. That would make him a suspect. She couldn't sit there when she knew they were in peril. Now she knew why she hadn't been able to go further away from the castle than she had.

Taking advantage of the deep night, Elphaba ran to the castle. She prayed, for the first time in her life, that she would get there in time. Her lungs were burning and the frigid air bit into her skin, but she forced the pain away. She had to make it before the Gale Force did. Her lover's life depended on it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Here is the next chapter. It gets racy towards the end. You have been warned...**

The castle loomed in the distance like a sleeping giant. Pale moonbeams bathed its towers in an unearthly glow. All Elphaba could hear was the pounding of her heart and the panting of her breath. In and out. In and out. Her legs moved of their own accord. Her boot-clad feet barely touched the ground. There was more than one way to defy gravity.

Elphaba's vision narrowed to the castle up ahead. Nothing else mattered except getting there in time. Her cape flapped wildly behind her. She didn't care. Let the Gale Force see her coming. As long as Fiyero and his family were safe, it didn't matter what happened to her.

Soon, her body began to protest. It was becoming harder and harder to keep up her rapid pace. Elphaba knew she should rest. Her muscles screamed at the exertion, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. She would never forgive herself if she was too late. That one thought kept her going even when her vision started to swim.

She stumbled and fell to her knees. The castle was mere feet away. Just before she blacked out, she saw Fiyero kneeling over her.

"They're coming!" she shouted through her haze.

Clutching at his shirt, she allowed darkness to claim her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had seen her coming from fifty feet away. The sight had stolen his breath. With her billowing cape she resembled a dark angel in flight. _His_ angel, with hair so black he could hardly tell where it ended and the cape began, was coming back to him.

This couldn't be happening. What made her change her mind? Could it be that she couldn't live without him? His ego swelled. "_What if she's running from danger?"_ a tiny voice whispered through his mind. The thought made his heart numb.

His feet carried him outside before he knew it was happening. He reached her just as she fell. Cradling her in his arms, he watched her lose consciousness. He barely heard her whispered warning.

"They're coming."

He immediately knew who. Hurriedly, he gathered her up and ran back inside.

"Sarima! Hurry!" he shouted as he ran past his wife to Elphaba's room.

Hearing the desperation in his voice, she didn't argue. She just followed as quickly as she could. The door slammed open and Fiyero placed Elphaba on the bed.

"Get some warm tea and a bowl of broth," he instructed his wife when she caught up. Nodding, she ran to get what he wanted. "Fae," he crooned softly. "Can you hear me?"

No response came from her. Her pulse was still rapid from running. He spoke soothingly to her and stroked her hair until Sarima returned.

"Go and gather what necessities you can. Pack lightly and go into the village. Take the children and your sisters with you," Fiyero told her.

"Fiyero, what's happening?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"The Gale Force is coming and I don't want you to be hurt. Please hurry!" he answered.

"Why would they come here?"

"They want Elphaba. I don't know how they found her, but I won't let them take her."

Sarima looked at the prone, green woman with something new in her eyes. Fear. Fiyero embraced his wife tightly.

"I'll explain later if I can, but you must hurry. I don't know how close they are." He kissed her passionately, leaving her in a daze. "Go," he whispered.

Sarima kissed him one last time and fled. "I love you!" she called back.

"And I love you," he responded. Turning back to Elphaba, he set to the task of helping her swallow some of the tea and broth to help her regain some of her strength.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Elphaba came to, she was lying in a bed. She recognized it as the one in Kiamo Ko. Relief washed through her. She made it. Turning her head, she saw Fiyero sitting by her side. His chin was resting on his chest and he was snoring softly. She smiled in spite of herself. He really was adorable sometimes.

Slowly, she sat up and tested her body. She didn't feel too bad except for an ache in her legs and some weariness. She leaned over and carefully raised his face just enough to kiss him tenderly. She playfully bit his bottom lip as she pulled away. It was enough to wake him. He smiled as he stretched his stiff shoulders.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I feel a little weak, but I'll be ok," she answered truthfully.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. You scared me half to death when you fainted in my arms. What happened?"

"I had a vision," she said softly. "There was so much blood and I heard your children screaming. It was awful," she finished in a whisper. "I had to warn you, so you could get your family to safety. The Gale Force is coming for me and they will kill anyone who gets in their way. I couldn't let that happen."

"What are you saying, Fae?"

Elphaba looked straight into his beautiful blue eyes. "I'm turning myself in. It's not worth risking the lives of those I've come into contact with."

Fiyero grabbed her by the shoulders. "You can't do this. I won't lose you again!"

Elphaba smiled sadly at him. "My heart, I wish there was another way. You have to let me go. Your place is with your wife and children. They need you."

"To Hell with my place!" he spat angrily. The chair toppled as he stood. "I love you! Why does that never seem to be enough for the Unnamed God?"

"I wish I knew, Yero. What I do know is I have to surrender for the greater good. _Please_ understand that," she beseeched him as she grasped his hands. She pulled him towards her and rose up on her knees. "Make love to me, Yero. Show me that, at least for this moment, you are mine."

"I will always be yours, my beautiful Fae," he reassured her before claiming her lips. It had been too long since he held her in his arms.

His hands roamed her body, memorizing every curve of bone, every swell of flesh. His tongue danced with hers in an endless display of passion. Every want, every need, every desire was conveyed in that kiss.

Elphaba moaned deep in her throat. She reveled in his aggression. She kissed him back with an intensity to match his own. Oz be damned if she wasn't going to make her last night with him memorable.

Breathless, they broke apart. Their panting breaths echoed loudly in the silent room. Elphaba's hands moved restlessly beneath his shirt. Fiyero slowly slid the buttons at the back of her gown free. Elphaba wished she could stay like this forever. For the first time in her life she felt regret for the path she chose. She knew it was selfish, but she didn't care.

"You're thinking too hard," Fiyero murmured as he nibbled her ear.

"Only about you," she countered huskily.

She felt him smile against her neck before continuing his assault. His breath along her skin made her shiver. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and sighed.

"I love you," she whispered.

Somehow, their clothing ended up on the floor. Elphaba surrendered to her lover's caresses. His magic mouth engulfed her nipple and rendered her boneless. Her unintelligible moans filled the room. His tongue swirled around her taut peak and she was lost. Her body could not be stilled for the intense sensation. Harder and harder he sucked on the sensitive tip until his lover cried out.

He released her and softly kissed her breast before turning his attention elsewhere. Slowly, he kissed his way down to her navel. Elphaba gasped when his moist tongue dipped into the small indent. Only Fiyero could have made her belly button feel erotic. His caresses there only brought the promise of his touch to lower, more intimate areas. She shuddered with anticipation.

Fiyero's hands slid up her thighs and her hips rose in invitation. He teased her with one finger, bringing it close to the dripping, heated flesh he knew she wanted touched before sliding it away. Elphaba groaned with frustration. He repeated the action.

"Yero!" she pleaded desperately.

He couldn't resist taunting her one more time. Elphaba punished him by flipping him underneath her. Maybe it wasn't a punishment judging by her smoldering gaze. She grazed her nails lightly down his muscular chest. Fiyero groaned with pleasure. The second time she added more pressure and his breath caught in his throat. Unconsciously, she licked her lips and Fiyero thought he would burst with desire.

A wicked grin spread on Elphaba's face as she leaned down, her body sliding down his. She began nipping at his tight flesh and Fiyero let out a shaky breath.

"Fae," he breathed.

"Yes, love," she answered.

He slid a finger into her causing her to whimper. Satisfied she was ready for him, he grabbed her hips and positioned her over his throbbing length.

"Wait. I want you above me," Elphaba said.

Fiyero wasted no time. Soon, he was thrusting into her slick folds. The muscles in his arms flexed with the effort. Elphaba watched the concentration on his handsome face and choked back a sob. How could she give him up? She wrapped her legs around his lower back, taking him in deeper. He knew she was close when she began to tighten around him.

"Keep them open," he told her when her eyes started to slide closed. "I want to watch you when you orgasm."

Elphaba did as she was told. A few panting breaths and she broke. A passionate cry spilled from her lips and her eyes widened. Fiyero joined her seconds later, his gaze never leaving her. She had never looked more beautiful.

Later, when the glow faded, Elphaba allowed herself to weep. She cried hot, angry tears for the loss of her lover even as he slept in her arms. The luxury of sleep evaded her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: Dah da da dah!! The next chapter is here!!**

The small contingent of a dozen soldiers reached Kiamo Ko by sunrise. Elphaba heard their approach and quickly dressed. After placing a soft kiss on Fiyero's slightly parted lips, she softly muttered an incantation over him. Satisfied that he would be safe, she made her way to the top of the main staircase.

Quietly, she observed the soldiers as they searched the lower rooms of the castle. They seemed to be confused. Perhaps they had expected resistance. More likely they had no idea who they were looking for and were merely grasping at straws. Maybe she wouldn't have to turn herself in after all. Her heart soared at the thought. Taking a deep breath, she made herself visible and called out to the men.

"Can I help you with something?"

Startled, they spun on her with their rifles aimed. Elphaba tried to look harmless. A tall, strapping man with a square jaw and calculating eyes regarded her warily. He was obviously in charge.

"Who might you be, Miss?" he asked.

"I am the lady of the house, Captain," she lied. "It is Captain, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, Ma'am," he affirmed, correcting the way he addressed her. "Is the Lord of the house at home?"

"I'm afraid not, Captain. He is in the Emerald City on business," she supplied convincingly. The other soldiers had yet to lower their weapons. "A little green skin and everyone feels threatened," she thought bitterly. "I hardly think your men will have need of their guns. I don't bite, Captain," she said aloud.

"At ease, men," he commanded. They reluctantly lowered their rifles. To Elphaba he said, "Your husband is away on business. What sort of business?"

Though she hated saying it, she had to play the part. "I am only a woman and have no place in those dealings. I'm afraid I don't know."

He regarded her thoughtfully. "Do you mind if we take a look for ourselves, Ma'am?"

"By all means, but he's not here."

The Captain ordered a few men to check the upper rooms while the rest were told to continue searching the ground floor. He stayed with Elphaba.

"May I ask why you're here?" she questioned when the few soldiers edged carefully past her.

"We are investigating an attempted assassination that occurred in the Emerald City not too long ago."

"How dreadful!" commented Elphaba. "Who was the target?"

"One of the Wizard's strongest supporters, Madame Morrible."

"The headmistress of Shiz University? Oh, to have studied in the grand halls of her institution! I hear she is quite an influence," Elphaba gushed.

The Captain regarded her curiously. "You seem very well-spoken to me, Ma'am. You've never studied at a university?"

"My husband is very kind to me, Captain. He tutors me privately whenever he is home."

By this time, the soldiers had completed their search. "There is no one upstairs, Captain," reported a terribly young-looking soldier.

He couldn't be more than eighteen. Elphaba inwardly relaxed. Her cloaking spell had worked. They hadn't seen Fiyero.

"The ground floor is clear as well, Captain," informed another soldier.

"How long has your husband been gone?" asked the Captain.

"He left a week ago. He would only have just gotten there."

"Where does he normally stay?"

Elphaba thought for a moment. "The Florinthwaite Club," she replied remembering the name of a club she passed often during her years of hiding.

"What is his name, Ma'am?" pressed the Captain.

"Dil Amond," she answered, the name coming to her in a stroke of genius. "Your name is…?"

"The name is Cherrystone. Thank you for your cooperation, Lady Amond."

"I do hope you find whoever is responsible, Captain."

He merely nodded his head in agreement. When they were gone, Elphaba released the breath she'd been holding. She raced back up the steps to her room. She removed the spell and Fiyero woke moments later. He noticed Elphaba was smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" he queried. Elphaba told him all that had just transpired.

"My little actress!" he cried gloatingly when her tale was finished. "This means you can stay!"

"For a short time, but I don't think my performance will fool them for long. I will have to leave eventually. I can't abandon my campaign completely," she said.

"Do you really think your companions will let you join their ranks again? They'll see you as weak because you failed to complete your task. They might even try to kill you," he reasoned.

"Oh, so I'm weak now?" Elphaba snapped.

"No, Fae. You are by far the strongest woman I have ever met. Think about it from their point of view. Would you want someone in your organization if they proved themselves incapable of completing their mission, no matter the reason?"

Elphaba stalked away from him. The memory was still too fresh in her mind. She knew he was right, but if she could do it over again her decision would still be the same. Fiyero came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I know you're disappointed in yourself for abandoning your mission," he said softly into her hair. "But I know you would be devastated if those little girls had died in the process. I am so proud of you for doing the right thing." He kissed the top of her head lovingly.

Elphaba sighed exasperatedly. "I know, but I can't let the Wizard continue to oppress the Animals. I'll have to work on my own."

It was Fiyero's turn to sigh. "I admire your passion for this worthy cause. I just wish it wasn't so dangerous."

"Anything worth fighting for is dangerous, Yero. If I don't fight for what I believe is right, who will?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: I know it has been a while, but I promise to try to write more quickly. It's the busy season at work, so please bear with me. I thank you in advance.**

Captain Cherrystone stood before the Wizard in his grand throne room. The Wizard had been eagerly awaiting the Gale Force's return and was anxious to hear the report. His fingers drummed impatiently on the golden arm of his throne.

"What news do you have for me, Captain?"

"Nothing helpful I'm afraid, your Ozness. We've searched every corner of the land. We were able to trace the origin of the scarf to the Vinkus. When we got there, Lord Dil Amond was away on business here in the city. We searched every room of the castle and questioned the Lady, but came up empty."

The Wizard growled in frustration. The dissenter was more cunning than he first thought. "Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes, your Ozness."

"Thank you, Captain. You may go," sighed the Wizard.

Captain Cherrystone bowed and turned to go. "About the Lady of the Vinkus…she was very unusual."

The Wizard sat up straighter. "What do you mean?"

"She was green, your Ozness."

When Cherrystone was gone, Madame Morrible emerged from the shadows. "A green woman in the Vinkus…how strange," she commented thoughtfully.

The Wizard was deep in thought. "I've never heard of such a thing," he said to himself.

"I have, your Ozness."

That got the Wizard's attention. "You have? When? Where?"

"A few years ago, a young woman enrolled at my University. She was very bright and excelled in all her studies. Despite her success she was something of a loner. The other students didn't take kindly to her. It was her verdigrian skin, I suppose, that led them to distrust her."

"What happened to her?" asked the Wizard.

"I tried to take her under my wing, but we differed greatly in many aspects. Our viewpoints were always on opposite ends of the issue. When Doctor Dillamond died in that horrid lab accident, I took her into my office with her sister and roommate. I had selected then to be Adepts and thought the good news would cheer them up after such a trying time. She wanted no part of it. She ran away shortly after and I hadn't heard of her since." Morrible smiled bitterly. "It would seem we haven't heard the last of her."

"What was the girl's name?"

"Elphaba Thropp, though it appears she has married into some wealth. I would never have labeled her the marrying type. Something is amiss."

"Ah, yes! Elphaba Thropp of the Thropp Third Descending. I remember her now. She came to me with that silly blonde about the old Goat's death. I could have cared less about it. You may be right, my dear Madame. Come to think of it, I've never heard of a Lord Amond from the Vinkus," said the Wizard.

"Amond…hmmm. Why does that name sound familiar? What did you say his first name was?"

"Dil."

"Dil Amond…Dil Amond…sweet Oz!" she gasped. "The clever thing is using her mentor as an alias!"

The Wizard looked confused and Morrible nearly screamed in frustration. "She's altering Dr. Dillamond's last name and using it as her married name, though that's probably false as well," she explained.

"I'll send Cherrystone and his men to fetch her immediately," the Wizard announced.

The order was sent and the Gale Force readied themselves for another trek to the Vinkus. Madame Morrible made her way back to her chambers with a satisfied smirk on her face. She couldn't wait for her favorite former pupil to return to her clutches. She had many things to answer for.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: Sorry for the long wait. I promise more chapters on the way! Please review as always! Thank you much! **

"Ughhh…"

Elphaba gripped the chamber pot in her lap. She was sitting in bed with Sarima who was dabbing her face with a dry washrag. A fortnight had passed since the Gale Force left and Elphaba had deemed it safe for Fiyero's family to return. A fresh wave of nausea swept through her and she leaned over the pot for the umpteenth time that morning. Sarima kindly held her hair back.

"You poor dear. You've been sick for three days now. Maybe we should fetch the village doctor."

"No," Elphaba protested weakly. "It comes and goes. When I'm not throwing up I feel fine. I just wish I knew what this was."

Sarima had an idea of what could be ailing the green woman. She had been too afraid to ask, but seeing Elphaba's distress gave her the courage.

"I don't mean to pry, but when was the last time you had your cycle?" she asked Elphaba softly.

Elphaba blanched at the question. She hadn't thought about that. "I…I'm not sure. I think it was about two months ago," Elphaba admitted. "You don't think…"

Sarima shrugged. "If you've never missed one before I would say there is a high possibility that you're pregnant."

"This is the first time. Oh, Oz! Sarima, I'm so sorry! I was always so careful!" she blurted out.

Sarima tensed, but forced herself to remain calm. "What's done is done. There's no use crying over what you can't change. Of course, you'll have to tell Fiyero even if this is a false alarm," she stated matter-of-factly. "Now, swill this tea and spit it into the pot to rinse your mouth."

Elphaba did as she was told. Sarima carefully took the nearly full chamber pot from Elphaba and said, "I'll take care of this for you and send Fiyero up. If you feel nauseous again, there is another pot beneath the bed."

Elphaba lay back and closed her eyes. How was Fiyero going to take the news? She knew Sarima wasn't happy no matter how nicely she was treating her. Elphaba sighed helplessly. Was she even ready to be a mother? Her own hadn't exactly been a good example. A single tear burned its way down her cheek.

Before she could wipe it away, someone else did it for her. She opened her eyes to find Fiyero on the bed beside her.

"I didn't even hear you come in. How long have you been sitting here?"

"Long enough to know something is deeply troubling you or else I would never have been able to sneak up on you," he answered. "What's wrong, Fae?"

She played with the collar of his shirt while she fought back tears. "I think I'm pregnant."

The words came out in a rush, so it took Fiyero a second to make sure he heard her correctly. "You're pregnant? Fae, that's wonderful!" he exclaimed joyfully.

He hugged her tightly and she gently pushed him away. "No, Fiyero. It's not."

"What do you mean?" he asked while the smile faded from his face.

"I'm not fit to be a mother! What am I going to do?"

"We'll get through this together. You don't have to do this by yourself," Fiyero assured her. "Aren't you even a little bit happy?"

The wounded look on his face nearly broke her heart. She brushed her fingers along his cheek. "Yes, my love, though I don't really want to admit it. To think there is possibly a tiny life growing inside of me that's a part of us both is…amazing and terrifying at the same time," she confessed.

Fiyero's smile returned in full force. "For a second I was worried you didn't want me anymore."

"I will always want you, Yero," Elphaba whispered against his mouth before kissing him hungrily.

Even now, she wanted nothing more than to worship him, body to body. Before the kiss became too heated, she broke away.

"I love you, Fae. We will take care of our baby," he promised before kissing her still-flat stomach.

Elphaba smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. How would this baby affect their lives and her mission? Would she be able to do both? Or would she have to sacrifice her cause for this miracle of life? For the first time in her life, she didn't have all the answers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: I truly apologize for the delay. I will try to update more often in future. I'm trying to figure out where to go with this. In the meantime, read and review please!**

When she felt better, Elphaba decided to take a walk around the castle grounds. Fiyero tried to go with her, but she insisted that she needed some time alone. For once, he listened to her. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She loved the freedom of being outdoors. The wind gently rustled the grass that spread out for miles around the Kiamo Ko.

It was unusually quiet in the Vinkus. Usually, the cries of birds and the scurrying of field mice broke the silence. Today, she heard nothing. She looked around, slightly bewildered. Then she heard it. A steady pounding of footsteps carried through the stillness.

"No," she uttered breathlessly. Her hand went absent-mindedly to her stomach. Then she ran back to the castle.

"Fiyero!" she screamed as she clomped through the grand hallway.

"Elphaba, what's wrong?" asked Sarima who came dashing from the sitting room.

"Where is Fiyero?"

"He's upstairs with the children. Why?"

"The Gale Force is coming back! I heard them about a mile away. You have to leave! Now!" she cried urgently.

Sarima nodded and set off to find her sisters. Elphaba ran upstairs to the nursery to warn Fiyero. She mentally cursed herself for believing they would be safe. She had grown too comfortable by Fiyero's side. Now, she was going to get them all killed.

"The Gale Force is coming! You have to take the children and hide!" she cried as soon as she reached the nursery. The children froze in the face of her terror.

"Calm down, Fae. You're shaking," Fiyero said soothingly, apparently unaffected by her news.

"I can't! Not until you are all safely gone."

"We're not going anywhere without you."

Elphaba really didn't want to get into that old argument. It seemed they were always saying that to one another.

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself, Yero. I did well enough before you found me. By keeping me with you, you're endangering your family. Let me go for their sake. Please, Yero," she pleaded softly.

Fiyero shook his head forcefully. "No."

"Why won't you listen to me?"

"You forget that you are part of my family now," he whispered while he touched her stomach lovingly.

Elphaba realized he was right, damn him. Her pregnancy changed so many things. She couldn't just push him away anymore. He wouldn't be so easily pushed.

"Be that as it may, it's still foolish to put us all in the line of fire. This is my problem. Let me handle it."

"Maybe we can convince the Wizard that you have put your extremist ways behind you and have since turned to gentler methods," suggested Fiyero.

"Like what?" she snorted.

Fiyero waffled his hands and said, "Political lobbying."

Elphaba cackled at that causing the children to huddle around their father. "A lot of good that would do! Our government is too corrupt. I would just be wasting ink and parchment. It would be a fruitless effort and the Wizard knows that."

"I can't stand by and watch them take you!"

"You won't have to because you won't be here," she replied quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said stubbornly.

Elphaba sighed wearily. She didn't have the energy to keep arguing and they were running out of time. "At least help everyone else pack and get out. I hope you change your mind."

She left the room before Fiyero could respond.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: Another chapter...woot!!**

Sarima found her sisters reading in the parlor. She quickly relayed Elphaba's warning.

"When is this going to end?" complained Four.

"Why doesn't she just give herself up already?" griped Two.

"She won't give up because Fiyero won't let her," answered Six. All the sisters, including Sarima, stared at her.

"She hardly seems the type to give in to anyone," commented Five.

"No, Six is right," said Sarima. "Fiyero makes it impossible for her to turn herself in because he's so stubborn. Even though she tells him to leave her be, he refuses because he thinks he's abandoning her."

"That makes sense, I guess," agreed Three.

"Well I, for one, hope she knocks some sense into him before he gets us all killed!" Four grumbled.

"He won't be coming. Not while she's carrying his unborn child," Sarima said quietly. The sisters gaped at her.

"The green whore is pregnant?" shouted Two.

"I will not have you call her that!" scolded Sarima.

"Why are you defending her?" asked Five.

Sarima squared her shoulders and gazed at each of her sisters. "Elphaba is not a whore. A whore is a selfish woman of loose morals and she is anything but that. True, she had an affair with my husband and continues to do so. My guess is she didn't know he was married until they had already begun their tryst. By then she had already fallen in love with him and couldn't stop. You can't help who you fall in love with."

She paused to collect her thoughts before continuing. "To Fiyero's credit, he does love us both albeit in different ways. As for Elphaba, she must be doing something just or the Wizard wouldn't be so upset. You know as well as I the sorry state of our fair Oz. I admire her courageous stand against the hypocrisy of our government. It is better to fight for justice than to hide like a bunch of frightened rabbits."

The sisters were speechless. "Now, I don't want to hear another word against her. She has warned us twice of impending danger. Let's not repay her kindness by getting imprisoned or slaughtered," Sarima concluded briskly as she roused her sisters into action.

Elphaba, who had been hiding in the upper stairwell, wept for some emotion she couldn't place.


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: Here is the next chapter. It might be a little while until the next chapter because I'm not sure of what I want to happen next. Feel free to offer suggestions. While I ponder, please read and review! **

A loud bang echoed through the castle as one of the front doors swing open. The soldiers who had rushed it ran to rejoin the ranks. Commander Cherrystone strode purposefully across the threshold. Behind him, his men were alert and watchful with their rifles ready.

Their eyes swept across the grand hallway. There was no sign of life on the ground floor. Cherrystone made a motion with his hand and a group of soldiers headed for the staircase while another group headed for the entrance to the cellar.

In the kitchen, Fiyero's family was deathly still. They had just reached the back door when the front was forced open. No one dared take a breath. Elphaba stood between them and the only other escape route which would only lead them back into the castle.

She had her eyes closed and was listening intently to the mostly quiet movements of the Gale Force. She knew they would split up as they had done the last time. She hoped Fiyero and his family could slip away undetected. She wasn't talented enough to cast an invisibility spell large enough to hide them all and she didn't have time to cast them individually.

Certain they had a chance when the last footsteps faded away, she motioned to them to leave. Sarima hurried her children and sisters out the door. Fiyero stayed close to Elphaba.

"Go!" she hissed at him in a harsh whisper.

He stood his ground. "I'm not leaving you," he whispered back.

Elphaba glared at him. "If you don't make sure they get to safety I will never forgive you. I will let the Gale Force kill me and I will haunt you until the end of your days," she threatened.

Fiyero knew better than to argue with her when she was like this. He gave her a terse nod and followed his family. He would be back for her. Elphaba sighed in relief when he disappeared from sight. Steeling herself for her next encounter, she quietly slipped into the dining room. There was no sign of any soldiers. That didn't mean the area was clear.

Cautiously, Elphaba crept toward the sitting room. She moved silently, barely daring to breathe. When she reached the door, she opened it just enough to see into the room. Three soldiers were in the hall beyond it. Commander Cherrystone was giving them an order, but she was too far away to hear it.

From what she could guess, they had been told to search the ground floor. One of them moved toward the sitting room and Elphaba let the door close. Her mind raced to form a plan. She had to retrace her steps and go back to the kitchen to find a weapon. A satisfied smile curved her lips when her eyes landed upon a large frying pan. She lifted it to test its weight. It was a little too heavy, but she could manage it.

Hearing the soldier crossing the dining room, Elphaba flattened herself against the wall where the open door would conceal her. The soldier entered moments later and paused in the doorway. Elphaba held her breath and slowly raised the frying pan. Only when the soldier was in view and the door had closed did she swing it down. THUNK! The soldier lay sprawled on the stone floor.

She stood frozen for a moment and listened for anyone else who might be coming to the fallen soldier's aid. The moment seemed like an eternity and the only sound she heard was her heart thudding furiously in her chest. She quietly set the pan down and moved forward once more.

She made it to the archway into the hall and paused to plan her next move. She decided to hide and listen for any information she might overhear. She wanted to know exactly why they had returned before she surrendered herself. She didn't have to wait very long. The three groups of soldiers soon appeared to report to Cherrystone. He did not look very happy with them. Perhaps that was why they didn't notice the absence of their comrade.

"We have to find her! The Wizard and Madame Morrible will be furious if we return empty-handed again! Look harder! She has to be here somewhere," Cherrystone ranted.

"Madame Morrible?" thought Elphaba.

Something sharp and ugly twisted in her gut. Her nemesis, her target, her burden was looking for her. Curiosity tickled the back of her brain. Part of her wanted to confront Morrible, but the more rational part of her screamed to flee. She told the rational part to shut up and moved forward. She was almost out in the open when a large hand covered her mouth and she was pulled against a solid chest.

"Don't struggle or they'll hear you," a familiar voice quietly whispered, his breath sending shivers down her spine. The arms released her and she spun on him in a fury.

"I told you to leave!" she mouthed.

Fiyero simply shrugged. Elphaba never wanted to strike him more than in that moment. "I won't let you stop me," she informed him, her voice barely above a whisper.

Fiyero merely crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Elphaba crossed her arms and glared at him. Fiyero moved to grab her, but she stepped out into the hall before he could reach her.

"You don't have to look anymore," she said.

Cherrystone turned and the soldiers aimed their rifles at her. "Seize her!" he commanded.

Three soldiers moved in; two grabbed her arms and the third trained his rifle on her chest. If she tried to run it would be a killing shot.

"No!" Fiyero cried as he bolted after her.

"Fiyero, stop!" Elphaba commanded in a strange tone. That tone made him stop. Two soldiers pointed their rifles at him.

"Who are you?" demanded Cherrystone.

"I am Fiyero Tiggular, Prince of the Arjiki tribe," he replied authoritatively.

"What is this fugitive doing in your palace?"

"I brought her here to keep her safe."

"That's grounds for treason and punishable by death. Seize him!"

"No!" cried Elphaba as two more guards moved forward to capture Fiyero. "I cast a spell on him! I needed to flee the Emerald City, but I didn't know where to go. I spotted him in the marketplace and enchanted him so he would bring me here. He had nothing to do with it. Even now he will deny everything I've told you," she lied.

"I should have known you would be a witch!" Cherrystone spat with instant hatred. He turned to Fiyero and his captors. "Bring him before the witch and release him," he ordered his men. Turning to Elphaba, he said, "Remove your spell so this man may be free."

"I'll need my arms free to do so," she calmly responded. She was used to reactions like his.

Cherrystone debated for a minute before nodding. "Do it."

The guards hesitantly released her and she stepped slowly towards Fiyero. "Please forgive me," she whispered in his ear.

Fiyero opened his mouth to speak, but she gently laid a finger over it. She tried to express all that she felt for him with her eyes and he did the same.

"Get on with it, Witch!" Cherrystone snapped.

Elphaba glared at him, but obeyed. Placing her fingers on Fiyero's temples, she began to chant. It was a memory spell. When he awoke from his trance he wouldn't remember what happened that day.

"I love you," she whispered softly against his mouth once the spell was cast. The blank look in his eyes pained her though she knew it wouldn't last more than an hour.

"It's done," she told Cherrystone.

"Good. Bind her hands behind her back. We don't want any funny business on the journey back."

As soon as Elphaba was secured, they began the march back. Elphaba glanced back only once and immediately regretted it. The pain of her tears was nothing compared to the ache in her heart.


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: Read on...**

Fiyero stood where he was, unmoving. Not even a blink of his eyes disturbed his body. His mind was a peaceful, blank emptiness. He felt content, at ease, safe. Slowly, he began to come to his senses. He felt as if he were coming to the surface of a great, deep ocean. The closer he got, the more he could feel around him. Sight came first, followed by sound, then smell.

His breath left him in a heavy sigh and he blinked slowly. Fiyero curled his fingers and groaned at the stiffness in his joints. He glanced around the grand hallway and tried to collect his thoughts. He felt oddly ill at ease, something he hadn't experienced since his first days at Shiz. Something was amiss, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what.

Reluctantly, Fiyero made his way around the castle. His confusion at the empty rooms frustrated him. Where were Sarima and her sisters? Where were the children? Where was Elphaba? When he found his way to the kitchen, he nearly tripped over a body. Jumping back, he fell into a defensive crouch. The body never moved.

Creeping forward with a painful slowness, Fiyero gently nudged the body with his foot. A soft groan escaped it. A closer look told Fiyero the body was a young man. He didn't appear to be seriously hurt, though he probably had a mild concussion judging by the size of the lump on the man's head.

Fiyero turned the man over in order to continue his assessment. The man scrunched up his face and groaned again. Fiyero froze as he took in the man's clothing. The brick red uniform triggered a thousand warning bells in his head.

Mumbling, the soldier opened his eyes after blinking several times. Fiyero quickly snatched the rifle that was lying near the soldier's body and pointed it at him. He was standing over him now, the distrust clear on his face.

"Wha-what happened?" the soldier stammered groggily.

"I was hoping you could tell me that," Fiyero responded coldly.

Everything was falling into place now. He had a strong feeling about where everyone had disappeared. The soldier swallowed nervously.

"I swear I don't know! One minute I was searching the castle for the fugitive, the next I'm out cold."

"Your buddies left you behind. They're all gone. I think it's in your best interest to take me back to catch up with them," Fiyero told him.

"Yes, S-sir," the soldier stammered. He looked awfully young to be one of the Wizard's goons.

How old are you?" Fiyero asked him while he lowered the rifle.

The soldier relaxed a little. "Seventeen, Sir."

"Sweet Oz," thought Fiyero. "What's your name?" he questioned the soldier.

"I'm Pagani."

"Well, Pagani, we better get started. Your buddies must have a pretty good head start on us by now."

After packing a few supplies, the two men headed out with Fiyero following Pagani. Their pace was steady, but slow due to the soldier's head injury.

Meanwhile, Elphaba was being pushed along. She had not been allowed to rest. Even when the soldiers stopped, she had to stand while they sat on the ground and ate. She wasn't even offered any water. She couldn't have drunk it even if they did. If she stumbled and fell, she was pulled roughly to her feet and pushed on.

Her stomach roiled and Elphaba mentally cursed the plague of her morning sickness. She had managed not to throw up thus far. Through all of the torture she never once let her pain show. She kept her face deceptively blank and her jaw set. Oz be damned if she was going to let them know how much their abuse was getting to her.

At nightfall, Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief. They would camp out for the night and she would finally be able to rest. Cherrystone called them to a halt once a suitable resting place was found. The soldiers quickly began pitching the tents. Cherrystone watched over Elphaba who remained standing. She didn't dare move until she was told to do so.

When the tents were pitched, the soldiers sat and began unpacking their rations. The dried meat they were devouring had to have come from an Animal. Elphaba was sure of that. She was starving, but if they gave her any of that she wouldn't eat it.

"You may it, Witch," Cherrystone said.

Elphaba slowly lowered herself to the ground. To her surprise, a few packages of crackers were thrown at her feet. Her stomach growled in anticipation.

"Ellus! Untie her so she can eat."

The soldier did as he was told. Elphaba slowly moved her stiff arms. When her fingers stopped tingling, she stretched them over her head, her back arching with the effort. A small sigh escaped her.

Lowering her arms, she caught Ellus watching her lustfully. She glared at him and started eating. She would have to keep an eye on him tonight. The crackers were only slightly stale and she savored every bite.

If this was all she ate every night until the emerald City, the baby would never survive. She surreptitiously touched her stomach. She couldn't let that happen. It would devastate Fiyero if she ever made it back to him. She would think of some way to stay nourished. There was nothing out here for her to eat, so she would have to convince them to feed her more.

Commander Cherrystone ordered all of his men to turn in as soon as they finished their meal. A young soldier named Selzar was given the task of standing guard for the first shift and Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief. Her hands had been bound again and if she had to worry about Ellus things would not go well for her.

Whatever feeble warmth that remained from the day quickly dissipated as the bitter cold of evening settled in. Elphaba shivered and attempted to shift her cloak so it would cover her more fully. Her bound hands made the task impossible. Selzar watched her warily.

She gave the young man a small, reassuring smile and tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in. She would just have to ignore the cold as best as she could. The kindly soldier, having decided she wasn't going to hurt him, took off his jacket and draped it over her. then, he took his small pack and placed it under her head.

"Thank you," she whispered gratefully.

"It's no trouble, Ma'am. A person should have a proper place to rest their head. I would untie your hands if I could, but I have to follow orders," he responded quietly.

"You've done more than enough already," she assured him before closing her eyes. Sleep claimed her quickly, bringing dreams of Fiyero.


	20. Chapter 20

**Note: This chapter contains mild rape, so if anyone is bothered by the subject you should skip the chapter entirely or skip to about the middle of the page. As always, please leave your reviews. Thanks! :)**

"Wake up, Greenie," a deep voice rumbled in Elphaba's ear.

She vaguely felt someone touching her leg and her eyes flew open. Her brain fought through the fog of sleep. It was still dark out. That much she was sure of. She tried to roll over, but found herself unable to. Panic gripped her like a vise. She struggled to sit up.

"I like it when a woman struggles. It excites me," the voice whispered roughly.

Elphaba was fully awake now. She could feel someone at her back, holding her in place. She had a horrible, sinking feeling about who it was. Her mind raced as she tried to plan an escape. She was sorely handicapped with her hands bound. Her captor began kissing her neck. Elphaba cried out in disgust.

"Shhh," her captor breathed, clamping a large, calloused hand over her mouth. "We wouldn't want to wake anyone, would we?"

Elphaba struggled harder.

"Ughhh…," her captor groaned while sliding his free hand up her thigh. "Oz…you feel so good," he moaned softly.

Elphaba could feel the hard length of him against her hands. She shuddered violently.

"You like that, don't you, you little whore?" her captor asked, misinterpreting her reaction. She screamed against his hand when he caressed her womanhood. "So warm," he whispered before plunging two fingers into her.

Her back arched against his invasion. She had never felt so powerless before. Despite the horror her mind felt, her body started to betray her when her captor found that traitorous spot. Closer and closer he pushed her to the edge. Elphaba's cries of distress turned to moans of pleasure.

"That's right, you green slut. Moan for me. I'm gonna make you cum before I fuck you senseless," he growled.

She ground her teeth and tried to hold off. Just when she thought she was going to fail, a miracle occurred.

"Ellus! What are you doing?" Selzar asked as he came running towards them.

Ellus' pumping fingers stilled. "What does it look like I'm doing?" her snarled.

"Get away from her! I'll not have you treat her like that! Just because she's a prisoner doesn't mean she deserves such despicable treatment."

"You always were a bleeding heart," Ellus responded snidely.

"Better a bleeding heart than a filthy pig," Selzar retorted.

Ellus released Elphaba and stalked towards Selzar. Elphaba could barely make out the soldiers' figures in the dark. She watched as Ellus pulled his arm back and aimed his fist at Selzar. She screamed as loud as her battered will would allow. It was enough to still Ellus and send Commander Cherrystone out of his tent.

"What is going on out here?" he demanded in a voice rough with sleep.

"I caught Private Ellus taking liberties with the prisoner, Sir," responded Selzar.

Cherrystone looked at Ellus. "Come with me."

Ellus tensed and considered arguing. In the end, he followed his superior officer into the tent. Selzar immediately knelt by Elphaba's side.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly while he pulled her dress back down to her ankles.

"No!" her mind screamed. She felt dirty and used. She could still feel his fingers inside her, stroking. She shivered against the scarring memory. "How can I ever be all right?" she thought. "I will be," she said aloud.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. It's my fault for letting him relieve me."

"It's not your fault he's a sick monster," Elphaba assured him.

Selzar opened his mouth to argue, but he was interrupted by Commander Cherrystone.

"Come with me. I want to ask you a few questions."

"Yes, Sir." Turning back to Elphaba he said, "I'll be back."

He quickly rose and followed Cherrystone into the well-lit tent. The sudden absence of darkness had him blinking for a few moments. When he could see clearly, he noticed Ellus was still there. The two soldiers glowered at each other before turning their attention to Cherrystone.

"I've given Ellus a chance to explain himself. I would like to hear your account of what transpired," Cherrystone said to Selzar.

"Private Ellus approached me at the end of my shift and told me he was to relieve me. I accepted this and retired to my tent. Though I was tired, I felt apprehensive and couldn't sleep. While I lay awake, I thought I heard noises outside. I went to investigate thinking it was an animal. I didn't see Ellus at his post, so I checked on the prisoner. I could hear sounds of struggling and approached with caution."

"What did you witness when you reached the prisoner?"

Selzar took a deep breath to control his anger. "Private Ellus was lying behind the prisoner and immobilizing her. He had one hand over her mouth and the other was between her legs. The prisoner was trying to get away from him, but he ignored her and continued his assault."

"How did you know his intent was malicious?"

"He said, 'I'm gonna make you cum before I fuck you senseless.' That's when I ran to intervene."

Cherrystone nodded grimly. "Thank you, Private Selzar. You may return to your tent."

"If I may, Sir, I'd like to resume the guard post. I should have checked with you before allowing Ellus to relieve me. I feel partly responsible for this incident," Selzar said.

"Very well, Private. You are correct about Ellus not being on duty. I will reprimand the soldier who was supposed to relieve you."

"Thank you, Sir," said Selzar before returning to Elphaba.

He found her on her knees, retching. He quickly knelt by her and held her hair back. His heart broke at her distress.

"Thank you," she whispered when her stomach settled.

"It's the least I can do. Would you like some water to rinse your mouth?"

"Yes, please."

Selzar brought her a canteen and held it to her mouth. She took a small sip and quickly rinsed before spitting it out. Her mouth stung a little, but that was better than the bitter taste of stomach bile. He wiped her mouth with his handkerchief and helped her lie down a few feet from where she vomited.

"I'll be keeping watch for the rest of the night. You can go back to sleep."

Elphaba tried to sleep, but she started shaking and couldn't stop. Her mind kept replaying it over and over until she wanted to scream. Eventually, she calmed down enough to allow herself to sleep. It wasn't without a few nightmares.


	21. Chapter 21

**Note: Here is the next chapter. Think of it as my holiday gift to you! Enjoy! I hope it fits because I don't have a gift receipt for you. :D**

A campfire burned a small patch of light through the darkness. Fiyero and Pagani huddled close to its meager warmth. The frozen ground had made tracking the soldiers difficult, but not impossible. With Pagani's recollection of the path the company had taken to Kiamo Ko and Fiyero's impeccable hunting skills, they were able to find a trail.

In order to catch up to the soldiers, they traveled while their quarry slept. Fiyero made sure they rested only when absolutely necessary. Their growling stomachs were the cause of the current respite. He handed Pagani a small parcel of food before digging into his own.

Pagani stared thoughtfully at his food while he ate. What would happen when they found his troop? Would Fiyero calmly try to negotiate the release of the prisoner or would he wipe out anyone he could with the rifle and take off with her? He shuddered at the thought of the latter.

"Is something wrong?" asked Fiyero, noticing the young man's distress.

"No, Sir," Pagani replied quietly.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you, especially since you're helping me rescue someone I care deeply about. I am more grateful than you could ever know."

"We haven't gotten to her yet. I could be leading you into a trap or in a completely different direction." Pagani regretted the statement as soon as he uttered it.

Fiyero chuckled. "You have a point, but remember…I'm the one with the rifle."

With that comforting thought, they doused the fire and continued on their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning brought no relief for Elphaba. The remnants of her nightmares still clung to her mind like dusty cobwebs. Mostly, they had been about Ellus finishing what he started. But the one that had frightened her the most was the one where Fiyero had sneered at her in disgust when she confessed her violation. She knew it was irrational, but she couldn't shake the sorrow the image caused. She desperately wanted her oils so she could cleanse herself body and soul, but they were far behind in Kiamo Ko.

A very tired-looking Selzar knelt behind Elphaba and began untying her hands. "The Commander told me to let you stretch before we moved on," he explained at her questioning look.

"Thank you," she said as she slowly moved her aching arms.

Selzar helped her stand before returning to his comrades. Elphaba stretched while she watched the men pack up the tents and clean the campsite. She marveled at their efficiency, begrudgingly impressed. She was glad she hadn't underestimated them.

In no time at all, the troop was packed and ready to go. A sullen Ellus seemed to have the largest pack of all. He glared at Selzar while the kind, young soldier came back to bind Elphaba's hands once more.

"Watch your back," Elphaba warned Selzar quietly. "Someone isn't very happy with you."

"I know. Don't worry," he responded with a small nod.

He led her to a spot in the middle of the troops and went to stand in the rear. Ellus was up front behind the Commander where could easily be monitored. A quick march began and Elphaba kept up as best she could. It wasn't easy, but she didn't dare complain. Thoughts of Fiyero and their unborn child nestled in her womb kept her feet moving.

Meanwhile, Fiyero and Pagani journeyed on. Fiyero prayed they would catch up to the Gale Force in time. He hoped Elphaba was being treated kindly. He had heard his fair share of rumors about the cruelty of the Wizard's men. He hoped she wasn't being abused. If anything happened to her or their child, the Wizard and any who harmed them would pay dearly.

"Sir?" asked Pagani, laying a hand on Fiyero's shoulder.

"What?" he spat angrily. His anxiety about Elphaba's well-being made him testy. The young soldier flinched back from the venomous tone of the prince.

"We're close to the troop. I can hear them marching up ahead," he said.

Fiyero stopped to listen. He could hear the heavy footfalls of the men about a quarter of a mile away. "Good work, Pagani." He clapped him on the shoulder.

"How are you going to rescue her?"

"Don't worry. You're not part of that plan. I have it figured out. We only need to worry about staying close to your comrades," said Fiyero.

"As soon as she is imprisoned in the Emerald City dungeons I will set her free," he thought to himself.

"Come on," he said out loud. "Let's not lose them now."


	22. Chapter 22

**Note: I know Elphaba may seem slightly out of character at times, but that's the effect Selzar has on her. His ability to make people feel comfortable helps her forget that part of herself. I guess I made him similar to Fiyero in that aspect, but don't worry. She will _not_ care for him like that. It is strictly friendship between them. **

**If anyone has any suggestions for this story, please feel free to voice them. I have a few ways I'd like to go and am indecisive about it. Tell me what you'd like to read! I appreciate all the feedback I've been receiving from you faithful readers since chapter 1. Keep it up! :)  
**

Days went by without any further incidents. Ellus was kept far away from Elphaba while Selzar had been unofficially assigned to guarding her. Elphaba had grown fond of the young man in the short time she'd known him and she was grateful for his kindness.

Her morning sickness had eased which was a blessed relief. Selzar made sure she got enough to eat, even if it meant eating less himself. The pair often talked for a while when the other men went to sleep. Elphaba was always careful not to reveal too much. She trusted Selzar, but caution always seemed to serve her better in life. One night, however, her guard slipped for a moment.

"So, what is it like having green skin, if you don't mind my asking?" Selzar asked her one evening.

"It's just like having any other skin tone," she responded lightly in an attempt to avoid the conversation.

Selzar smiled. "You know what I mean."

"Growing up, it was hard," she sighed. "I couldn't go anywhere without people pointing and staring. They would practically trip over themselves to get out of my way. People can be very cruel. There's no reason for it except that people are afraid of what they don't understand. Everyone assumes I'm green because of some inherent evil. There are few who take the time to get to know me. It made for a very lonely childhood. Even my own family couldn't stand the sight of me."

"That must have been awful. I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. You are one of the brave ones. You have treated me like any other person. I am truly grateful for that. It has made my captivity more bearable."

"Who else has been brave enough to befriend you?" Selzar questioned out of curiosity.

"I'd rather not say as it may incriminate them."

"Fair enough," he said, laughing. "What about lovers? Have you had any?" Elphaba blinked in surprise. Selzar blushed when he realized what he just said. "I'm sorry. You fascinate me to the point where I blurt out bold things," he admitted sheepishly.

"No, it's ok. I just didn't think you would care."

Selzar shrugged. "Humor me."

"Since you must know, there is someone."

"The Arjiki prince," he said simply.

Elphaba stared at him. "Don't you dare breathe a word of that to anyone." She hissed sharply.

"Of course not! It was obvious the way you removed the spell from him, that's all. You were so gentle."

Elphaba's face fell. Her heart ached with the loss of him. Her hand fell to her slightly rounded belly. She was starting to show a little and she didn't know what she was going to do when she couldn't hide it anymore.

"You miss him very much, don't you?"

Elphaba nodded, unable to speak around the tightness in her throat. "I just wish he could see his child, but who knows where I'll be when it's born," she said so softly Selzar wasn't sure he heard her correctly.

"You're pregnant??" whispered Selzar.

Elphaba's eyes widened with shock. "You didn't hear that!" she moaned in distress.

"Relax, I won't say anything. I'm just glad I've been feeding you."

"Promise me you will keep this a secret!" she pleaded desperately.

"I will," he agreed solemnly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Gale Force reached the palace, Elphaba was led to a room where she could wash up. Thankfully, there were oils in the washroom. She cleansed herself vigorously with the oils before brushing her hair until it was sleek and shiny.

As soon as she was presentable, a soldier led her to the throne room. The Wizard was waiting on his throne, not bothering with the theatrics. He knew Elphaba had seen it all before and wasn't impressed. He had aged considerably since the last time they had met.

"My dear Elphaba! How good it is to see you again!" exclaimed the Wizard. Elphaba said nothing. "Come now. Don't be like that. Aren't you glad to be back home?"

"This isn't my home. My home was ruined by your political agendas," she retorted.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Like hell you don't! My home was Shiz and you took that away from me when you murdered Dr. Dillamond! You knew he was on the brink of a discovery that would have rendered the basis for your Bann on Animals useless, so you silenced him the best way you knew how."

"You wound me, Elphaba. How could you think me capable of such evil?"

Elphaba cackled coldly. "Very easily. Even if it wasn't your hand that slit his throat, you gave the order to do so."

"I thought you would have grown out of this childishness, Miss Elphaba. I see you are just as quick-tempered now as you were when you were my student."

Elphaba tensed at that voice, a voice whose owner she knew and loathed too well. "Morrible," she whispered.

Madame Morrible stepped out from behind the throne and regarded Elphaba haughtily. The frothy coral gown she wore did nothing to flatter her less-than-girlish figure. It only served to enhance the carp-like features of her face.

"I see your manners have not improved either. Such disrespect!"

"If you deserved any respect, I would gladly give it."

Morrible stiffened and glared at Elphaba who was more woman than child now. "I would be careful who I spoke to with such gumption if I were you," she said nastily as she stalked down the throne's steps towards Elphaba.

Every warning bell in Elphaba's head went off as her nemesis approached. She desperately wanted to back away, but to do so would show weakness. She could not afford to be weak in front of them. Morrible's presence slid over her skin like oil. She suppressed a shiver.

"You have no idea how much power I've acquired since we last met, my dear. Your strong will won't be nearly enough to protect you now. You can't possibly…" Morrible trailed off and regarded Elphaba curiously.

Elphaba maintained a blank composure though she was shaking inside. Morrible had closed her eyes and was practically vibrating with energy. When she opened her eyes again, they gleamed evilly.

"Ah, but you're always full of surprises, aren't you, Miss Elphaba? You have so much…potential in you. I should know better than to underestimate your resourcefulness." A secretive smile spread slowly across her face.

Elphaba looked at her curiously in an attempt to hide her shock. She couldn't know about the baby just by being near her, could she? "I don't know what you're talking about. I never cared much for your method of learning where my abilities were concerned."

Morrible's face turned purple with rage. "I will have you one way or another!" she hissed. "You can't fight me forever!"

"Even if I can't, I would rather die trying than surrender," Elphaba retorted emphatically.

Morrible stiffened at that and turned to the Wizard. "With your permission, your Ozness, I would like to retire to my chambers while I ponder the fate of our guest."

The Wizard nodded and, with a final glare at Elphaba, left the throne room through a side door.

"Was it really necessary to provoke Madame Morrible like that?" asked the Wizard.

"It's my winning personality that manages to bring out the best in people," she joked sarcastically.

The guard behind her choked on a laugh and the Wizard fixed his gaze on him. "Do you find something amusing?"

"No, your Ozness. Not at all," replied the guard, quickly sobering.

"Good. Take our guest to the dungeons." Turning to Elphaba, he said, "Let's see if you can be amusing to the skeletons there."


	23. Chapter 23

**Note: I'm glad my muse is back for the time being. I hope it lasts for a few chapters because I was seriously lacking motivation for a while. I will warn you that a rape does actually complete itself in this chapter, so if that makes you uncomfortable skip this chapter. The rest of you...enjoy!**

The dungeons were as uninviting as expected. The hard-packed dirt floor was dangerously uneven with ankle-twisting bumps and ruts. Through Elphaba stumbled several times, the guard had no problem navigating the treacherous ground. Many of the cells were empty. The few prisoners who were there were barely lucid. They moaned in despair and stretched their hands towards the guard.

"Knock it off!" he shouted and roughly shoved one prisoner.

Elphaba kept her eyes averted as much as possible. The amount of suffering in this awful place was sickening.

They finally stopped at an empty cell at the end of the passageway. The guard unlocked the heavy, iron gate and pushed Elphaba inside. He quickly followed and led her to a pair of chains attached to the top of the wall. At the end of each chain was a thick cuff. The guard raised her arms above her head and locked them into the cuffs.

"Are the chains really necessary?" Elphaba asked tiredly. Sparring with Morrible had made her weary.

"For what I'm about to do, yes," the guard replied cryptically.

He slid his hands up her sides and moved closer to her. Elphaba's eyes widened with horror. "No, please, not again!" her mind screamed. The encounter with Ellus was still too fresh. She began to struggle, but with the chains holding her immobile she was powerless much like the last time.

"I hear you like to be tied up," the guard whispered huskily in her ear as he fondled her breast through her dress.

A pathetic whimper escaped her. Was this some punishment metered out by the Unamed God for being too strong? Wasn't dealing with her cursed affliction enough of a test? She was so tired of this shit.

"Just relax. It will be over soon. You know you want it anyway. Ellus told me all about it."

Rage tore through her body at those words. She could kill that slimy fuck for spreading lies about the attack! What had she expected though?

The guard's wet mouth suckled her neck while his hand traveled up her leg under her dress. Elphaba's heart sped up as her fear spiked and panic set in. She couldn't handle it again. A scream rose in her throat, but she shoved it down. That would get her nowhere. There was no one around to hear her.

An angry welt marred her neck when the guard shifted his mouth to her collarbone. His teeth nipped at the bone as he slid his other hand under her dress. She shuddered at the touch which only encouraged him. His hands slid up to cup her ass and he lifted her against his body, pinning her against the wall.

The touch of his erection had her thrashing. She would _not_ let him defile her. Her thrashing only aroused him further, her body rubbing against him. He quickly unbuttoned his trousers to free his throbbing penis.

"It's going to feel so good fucking you," he groaned.

His mouth covered hers in a bruising kiss. He forced his tongue into her mouth while cupping the back of her knee and parting her leg wider. Elphaba bit his tongue as hard as she could. The guard yelped and broke the kiss. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he slammed her head against the wall. The pain was immense and she felt as though her skull had cracked.

"You bitch! I was going to be gentle, but now you've gone and pissed me off. I'm gonna rip you open, witch," he growled.

His fingers dug into the flesh above her knee as he held her still. Elphaba closed her eyes in an attempt to block him out. She focused on Fiyero and the last time they made love. The guard slapped her forcefully.

"Keep your eyes open and look at me!" he yelled.

Elphaba did as he ordered with a glare. She had accepted the fact that she was going to be raped completely this time, but she wasn't going meekly.

"That's better," the guard said with a sadistic smile.

Without warning, he thrust roughly into her. Elphaba did not cry out. The only indication that she had felt anything was a slight tightening around her eyes. The guard wasted no time. He pounded her hard and fast against the wall. She wasn't wet enough for him and it _hurt_. The wall behind her sent shocks up and down her spine with each hit. There would be bruises for sure.

Not a sound was uttered by her. Only the grunting of the guard filled the cell. She knew he was close when his rhythm faltered. A few more thrusts and he spilled his seed into her. Elphaba shuddered and tried not to vomit.

When the guard's breathing slowed, he pulled out and set Elphaba back on her feet. His now-drooping penis was slightly bloody. He wiped himself with the edge of her dress and buttoned his trousers.

"Don't look so relieved, Greenie. I'm not done with you. You're gonna be my special pet. See you tomorrow," he said with mock sweetness as he left the cell.

Elphaba could feel the blood drying on her thighs. Her head throbbed in time with more intimate parts. She hung her head in shame and disgust. More than ever she hated the Wizard and his men. Not only had they stolen her freedom, but they had stolen her dignity as well.

She would bide her time and exact revenge on this guard who dared to abuse her. He wouldn't know what hit him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Note: This chapter holds more sexual abuse for Elphaba. This will be the last chapter with such content. I apologize to those of you who do not read that. The next chapter will be good for everyone. Please review as always. A huge "thank you" to all of you who do.**

The next night, the guard returned. Elphaba had been dozing when she heard the key turning in the lock. The gate creaked open slowly and Elphaba felt her pulse race. Selzar hadn't come to see her and her meager meal of stale bread and water hadn't been enough to nourish her. She feared for her unborn child's life in the face of this abuse.

"Wake up, Greenie. It's time for my visit. I've decided I didn't like your lack or participation yesterday, so I'm gonna fix that," the guard told her.

Elphaba felt a small surge of hope. Was he going to unchain her? This might be her chance to escape. Unfortunately, the guard had other plans.

"You are staying right where you are. Tonight is all about your pleasure. I am staying here until you beg for me to fuck you," he said with an evil grin.

Elphaba did _not _the sound of that. The guard approached her slowly.

"Don't look so nervous. Just enjoy yourself, my little pet."

He moved to stand behind her. There wasn't much room, so her body was pressed closely to the front of his. He was _very_ eager to be there and Elphaba swallowed hard.

"Mmmm…much better," he whispered and started unbuttoning her dress.

When the last button came undone, he slid his hands around her ribs to her stomach. Her muscles jerked and jumped as he traced lazy circles over her skin.

"You're very twitchy today, my pet. You're anxious for my caresses," the guard breathed in her ear.

Elphaba said nothing. She closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing. Soon, the guard's touch was a ghost of feeling. That is, until he moved his hands to her breasts. She sucked in a breath and tried not to squirm. The guard moaned softly as he massaged and kneaded them.

"Oz, you feel so good!"

He began placing hot, open-mouthed kisses on the back of her neck. Elphaba was able to keep silent until he nipped at the nape. Much to her dismay, she uttered a throaty moan.

"Yes, my pretty green whore, moan for me," the guard encouraged huskily.

He fingered her nipples until they hardened. Then, he squeezed then and Elphaba arched her back. It was almost painful, but she reveled in it. She whimpered and thrashed and cursed the guard. She hated herself for being turned on by his attention.

Maybe she was just a whore. That was how she made her living in the Emerald City before she joined the Resistance. She hated that this nameless guard could make her former self-loathing come rushing back.

The guard skimmed one hand down her torso to the heated flesh of her core. She was aching with need. His fingers traced her folds and her hips bucked. He teased her for a few moments while she shivered and gasped. When he finally slid a finger into her, Elphaba cried out softly.

"See what happens when you're a good whore? You get rewarded," the guard said.

A second finger joined the first and he began flexing them. Her muscles contracted and a warm weight started to curl around her abdomen. Her body cried out for more, but her mind rebelled against it. She was both heated and repulsed, impassioned and sickened. She bit her lip to keep from begging for more. The guard increased his pace and feathered kisses across her shoulders. She was straining against the chains, quietly whimpering.

"Sweet Oz…please!" she gasped.

"Tell me, my pet. What do you want?" the guard whispered.

Elphaba refused to say it. She would _not_ be a whore. His thumb gently pressed against her clit and she forgot to breath. The small pleasure fractured her focus.

"Please…what? I want to hear you beg for it."

He pressed a little harder and her body further ignited. She was panting now.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," she chanted desperately.

The guard smiled. "That5's my girl," he said as he lifted her skirts over her rear.

He grasped her hips and slid into her. Elphaba choked out a sob when he finally entered her. She was mortified at her weakness. Was she so starved for affection that she melted at any physical contact? Hadn't Fiyero been enough to cure her of that? She didn't want the guard to touch her so intimately, but she couldn't stop it. If she wasn't chained up, she would have been able to fight more.

Instead, she could only give in to the feel of her breasts bouncing in time to the guard's thrusts and the fire coursing through her veins. She could feel her orgasm building. She was still sore from yesterday, but she didn't care.

"Harder," she heard herself plead and felt sick.

The guard complied. It wasn't long before she broke and pleasure crashed over her. She twisted and danced under the intensity of her orgasm. When it was over, she slumped exhaustedly in the chains. Her thundering heart cut off all other sound. The guard spent himself shortly after her. He slapped her rear as he pulled out and chuckled.

"Oh, Greenie. You are incredible. I hope the Wizard keeps you here for a looong time."

After he left, Elphaba cried until her face was raw and red.


	25. Chapter 25

**Note: Hello?? Are my faithful readers still out there? I've been a delinquent author and I offer you my humblest and most sincere apologies. Hopefully, I will be able to update more frequently. In the meantime, happy reading!! :) **

That was how Selzar found her the next morning, battered and defeated. She was still slumped in the chains. At the sound of the gate opening, she straightened up. Her brown eyes were wide with fear. Selzar hated the haunted expression on her face.

"Elphaba! What happened?" he exclaimed, rushing to unchain her.

He gingerly lowered her arms one at a time. Her wrists were scraped and bleeding. Elphaba numbly let him tend to her.

"Elphaba…Elphaba," Selzar said quietly in an attempt to get her attention. She kept her gaze on the floor. Her silence worried him.

"I'll be right back," he told her.

He locked the gate behind him and hurried away to get some medical supplies and food. Elphaba stood still, her eyes never leaving the floor. Ten minutes later, Selzar returned. He set the food and supplies near Elphaba's feet and helped her sit.

When she was settled, he began cleaning her wrists. The antiseptic he was using should have stung, but she didn't even flinch. He frowned at her before drying her wounds and wrapping her wrists in gauze. Next, he gently dabbed at her face with a dry cloth as he inspected the damage.

"Sweet Oz, Elphaba. What happened to your face?" he asked in a voice gone soft with horror.

Her eyes slowly lifted to meet his. "Water burns my skin," she croaked, her throat dry from crying.

His eyes widened in surprise. He quickly spread some salve on her face to protect the burns so they could heal. Satisfied with his work, Selzar handed her some bread, cheese and a mug of tea.

"You need to eat," he gently urged her when she only stared at it. "Think of the baby."

That statement made her eat. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she took her first bite. She ate with renewed fervor after that. When she finished, her body was more refreshed, but her psyche still ached. Every time Selzar moved, she jumped. It was foolish, but the abusive guard had ruined the easiness she used to feel around her ally. The mere sight of his uniform turned her stomach. She tensed whenever he got too close. Selzar noticed and slowly stood up.

"I'll leave you by yourself for now. I'm going to find out what happened and who is responsible for it. I'll check on you later."

Elphaba nodded. "Thank you for helping me," she whispered.

"It's no trouble at all," he said before locking Elphaba in once more. "I just wish I could get you out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We've been hiding out in the city for days now. When are you going to make your move?" Pagani asked Fiyero.

Fiyero paid him no mind. In the three days since they arrived in the Emerald City he had done nothing except monitor the guards' patrols around the palace. "I told you before, I can't just waltz in there and set her free. I'll have to sneak in," he explained.

"Okay, okay! I get it! I'm just tired of hiding out."

"So am I! It kills me that she has to be locked up in that awful place until I can rescue her!"

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yes, and I intend to get her back as soon as possible. I think tomorrow night we can make our move."

"We?"

"Yes, 'we'," Fiyero said with a smile. "Who else am I going to use as a distraction?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Instead of her usual visitor that night, Elphaba was graced with the presence of Madame Morrible herself. The relief she felt at seeing her nemesis there instead of the abusive guard spoke volumes about her condition. That's not to say she wasn't wary.

"Are you enjoying your stay with us, Miss Elphaba?" Morrible asked with faux sweetness as she loomed over Elphaba. Elphaba looked up at her and blinked slowly twice. "Oh, dear! What happened to you?" Morrible asked when she saw her face.

"Why don't you ask the guard assigned to the night shift?" was Elphaba's reply.

Morrible examined the battered, green woman. Annoyance began to build as she took in her raw wrists, burned face and defeated posture. She was pleased to see determination still burning in her former student's eyes. There was hope yet.

"Idiot guard," thought Morrible. To Elphaba she said, "I see. I will ensure that a new guard is assigned at once. You have something of great value that I want. We can't have anything happening to you in the meantime. That would be tragic."

Elphaba was certain, in that moment, that Morrible was aware of the child in her womb. She also knew she had to find a way out of there if she hoped to keep her baby safe.

"I'll see that you get a proper dinner. We have to keep you strong and healthy." Morrible told her before leaving the dungeon.

Twenty minutes later, Selzar appeared with a plate of grilled chicken, brown rice, and an assortment of vegetables. Elphaba ate everything except for the meat. She pushed the plate away from her with a sneer. She knew Morrible had ordered the chicken purposefully.

"Is something wrong with it?" asked Selzar.

"I'm a vegetarian," she explained.

"I'm so sorry, Elphaba. I can get you something else if you're still hungry."

"It's ok. I ate enough," she assured him.

"I don't know why you are suddenly getting improved treatment, but I would take advantage of it before someone changes their mind."

"They won't. Trust me. I have something the Wizard and his press secretary want."

"What could you possibly have?"

Elphaba touched her slightly protruding belly and gave Selzar a pointed look. Comprehension dawned on his face.

"Oh, Elphaba…no," he said.

"They seem to think my baby will be very powerful given my genetics. I think they are making me out to be more powerful than I am, magically speaking. In reality, I'm just intelligent and determined enough to be a nuisance to the Wizard's agendas. I'll be ok. Don't make it your problem."

"I'm your new guard. It's my duty…"

"You are one of the Wizard's men not matter how much you disagree with some of his motives. Your duty is to remain loyal to him. Part of that duty is making sure I don't escape," she said, interrupting him. "You can't help me out of this. The best you can do is keep your head down and make sure I don't get attacked by that guard again."

"He has been reassigned to gate duty. He won't be anywhere near you anymore."

"Thank Oz," she whispered gratefully.

"I don't like this one bit, but I will take your advice for now. Get some rest. You need to recuperate from the hell you've been through. I heard the other men talking about what he did to you. I'll be at my post," Selzar said gently.

Elphaba nodded without meeting his eyes. She felt an irrational wash of shame. It was one thing for him to know she had been attacked. It was another matter entirely for him to know the sordid details. She lay on the shabby cot and closed her eyes. For once, she had a dreamless sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Note: I am back after my year and a half hiatus! I apologize to everyone for keeping you waiting this long. There is really no excuse except laziness. So, to reward you for your patience this is the first of 2 chapters I will be posting. Happy reading! :)**

In the morning when she woke, Elphaba found two bottles of bathing oils beside the cot. She smiled and reminded herself to thank Selzar later. She quickly cleaned up and washed away the last of the evidence of her attack. She winced whenever she hit a tender spot.

"Damn them! Damn them both to Hell!" she thought furiously.

She wished she had a clean dress to wear. The one she had to put back on had the musk of the nameless guard and unwanted sex. She shivered as she pulled it over her head and smoothed the skirt. It was getting a little snug around the middle.

Elphaba sat on the cot and cradled her stomach. Her heart longed for Fiyero. He would kill the bastards who had defiled her, if she didn't get to them first. She thought about his warm eyes and kind heart. She ached to feel his strong body surrounding her, coveting her, loving her. An image of him holding a baby, their baby, flashed through her mind. She wanted to see that happen. It _would_ happen.

"I will keep you safe," she whispered to her growing baby bump. "Or I will die trying."

* * *

A new moon hung over the land of Oz like a black pearl, barely luminous. The shadows lay thick and plentiful over the palace's rear courtyard. Fiyero and Pagani were poised at the top of the wall. Two guards patrolled the area.

"Do you remember what to do?" Fiyero asked Pagani.

"Of course!" the young soldier whispered.

"Good. It's showtime."

Pagani quietly climbed down the large tree that grew near the wall. He began staggering towards the nearest guard.

"Hail fellows!" he called boisterously.

The guard turned with his rifle ready. "Halt! State your name and business!" he ordered.

Pagani stopped and swayed unsteadily. "Easyeasyeasy. I'm one of you. My name is Pagani Sepho," he responded with a flourish to indicate his uniform.

"Why aren't you with your unit?"

"The witch is won! Wanted to celebrate with a few pints. I lost 'em! Hee hee! Couldn't find my way back. Which way is which back to the witch? Ha ha ha hahahahaha!" Pagani collapsed in a fit of laughter.

The guard cautiously lowered his rifle and whistled to his companion. "Keep alert. I'm going to bring this drunken sot back to his commanding officer," he instructed the other man. To Pagani he said, "Come along you!"

He roughly dragged him to his feet and steered him to a side doorway. The other guard resumed his circuit. When Fiyero was satisfied that the coast was clear, he stealthily climbed down the tree and crept towards the side door. He gingerly turned the knob while checking over his shoulder. The other guard was still facing away from him on the far side of the courtyard. Slowly, he opened the door. It opened easily and soundlessly. Once inside, he said a silent prayer of thanks to the Unamed God.

Fiyero paused to listen and calm his slightly pounding heart. He was so anxious to get to Elphaba he could feel his pulse in his tongue. He could faintly hear Pagani causing a racket at one end of the passageway. He went the opposite way as Pagani had instructed. That would be the path to the dungeons.

Cautiously, he crept along the corridor. It was dimly lit, but not so dim that he wouldn't be noticed. It wasn't long before he came to a staircase leading down. "This is it," he thought. He took the stairs one at a time and kept close to the wall. Gradually, it grew brighter and Fiyero paused to let his eyes adjust.

When they did, he found he was almost in the dungeon. He could see the first few cells along the right-hand wall. There didn't seem to be a guard, but he knew there would be. A few more steps and he was at the foot of the staircase. He slowly peeked around the edge of the doorway and came face to face with a rifle.

"Don't move," the guard commanded.


	27. Chapter 27

**Note: Update 2!**

Fiyero froze and looked into the eyes of the guard.

"Slowly raise your hands above your head and come forward," instructed the guard.

Fiyero did as he was told. When he stepped out of the darkness of the staircase, the guard lowered his rifle. "So, you've come for her," he said. Fiyero was puzzled. How did this stranger know his purpose and why did it seem like he was going to allow it? "Follow me," he told Fiyero.

They walked to the end of the dungeon and stopped in front of the last cell. "Elphaba, I have a surprise for you," the guard said softly.

"He addresses her by her name?" thought Fiyero incredulously. "What is going on?"

The guard opened the gate and motioned for Fiyero to enter. Fiyero hesitated thinking it was a trap. The guard, sensing his suspicion, held the keys out to him. Fiyero took them cautiously.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you are the father of her child and she loves you."

Fiyero hadn't expected an answer like that. Either the Wizard's intelligence network was becoming more sophisticated or Elphaba had been unusually talkative.

"Thank you," he said.

Fiyero stepped into the cell and made his way towards the figure lying on the cot. The figure stirred and sat up slowly. Though the light was dim, there was no mistaking the woman he loved.

"Fiyero?"

"I'm here, Love," he responded as caressed her face.

She gripped his wrist and settled her cheek against his palm. "It's really you," she breathed softly as if speaking too loudly would make him disappear.

"Yes," he replied and kissed her hungrily.

Elphaba kissed him back and felt her body respond. She wanted to lose herself in him and erase all the pain and torture of the past two weeks. She stood and pressed her body to his without breaking the kiss. She could feel him hard and eager against her thigh. His hands slid down to cup her behind and she whimpered, but not from pleasure. Fiyero broke the kiss.

"What's wrong, Fae?"

"Nothing," she replied and tried to kiss him again, but he held her away from him.

"I hurt you," he stated simply.

"No, you didn't."

"Then what is it?"

She couldn't look him in the eye. "One of the guards decided to take advantage of my imprisoned condition," she told him.

Fiyero's face hardened. "Who was it?"

"W e never exchanged pleasantries," she answered bitterly. "Selzar might know."

"Who is Selzar?"

"The guard who let you in."

"Why is he being so helpful?"

"He has been my only friend and defender through all of this, Heart. I don't know why, but he has given me no cause to distrust him."

Fiyero nodded and some of the tension in him eased. If Elphaba could trust the boy, then so could he. He turned to Selzar and bowed deeply.

"Thank you, Friend. I am truly indebted to you for your kindness towards Elphaba. You will always find sanctuary in my lands."

Selzar sank to one knee and bowed his head. "You are most generous, Your Highness."

Fiyero smiled warmly. "Rise, Friend of the Winkies, and be blessed."

Elphaba looked at them quizzically.

"My grandfather was Winkie and he taught me all of the customs," Selzar explained.

"Is that why you befriended me? You thought I was a Winkie?"

"It wasn't the only reason. I helped you because I could see you were with child and I knew you couldn't be as evil as you were made out to be. A person who is truly evil couldn't be capable of that kind of love."

Elphaba held back a sudden urge to cry.

Selzar continued in a hushed voice. "I also don't particularly agree with the way things are being run by the Wizard and Madame Morrible. I do admit your methods were a bit drastic, but a person should be able to speak out against something or someone if they do not agree with it."

"You are among a small and exclusive club, I'm afraid," replied Fiyero.

Elphaba composed herself and said, "My plan was only to injure and frighten the press secretary. She and I have crossed paths before and it wasn't pleasant, to put it mildly. When those children came out of the theater and crowded around her…"

Elphaba trailed off, shutting her eyes against the memory. Fiyero squeezed her shoulder and kissed her head. "I couldn't hurt them. I abandoned my mission and ran," she whispered after taking a deep, steadying breath.

"You have proved the goodness of your soul with that decision," affirmed Selzar.

"That's Glinda's gig, not mine," she countered bitterly. "If not for those innocent children, I would have gone through with it. Do you still think highly of me?"

Selzar regarded her thoughtfully. "You weren't committing a random, ,malicious act of violence to get a message across. If you were, the children's presence would not have mattered. You had a reason and a plan to try to make this city a better place. I might have used a less extreme method to make my point, but the underlying principles are the same. No, I don't think you are as wicked as you are made out to be."

Elphaba shook her head in disbelief.

"How did someone like you get involved with the Wizard's army?" Fiyero asked.

"I didn't have a choice. As soon as I came of age at 18 a 'recruiter' came knocking on my door. I've been enlisted ever since. That was five years ago."

"Thank Oz the Vinkus is not a part of the Wizard's empire. We do not enlist our boys so young and they have a choice," said Fiyero.

Elphaba cradled her stomach and sat down on the cot. She suddenly felt weary. Fiyero sat beside her, worry etching his handsome face.

"Love, are you all right?"

She patted his hand reassuringly. "I'm just tired is all."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close, her head resting on his shoulder. "I hope you are feeling well enough to travel," he said.

"Yero, my love, I can't keep running. That is no life to bear a child into. The further into my pregnancy, the harder it will be for me," replied Elphaba.

"A captive life would be better?"

"No. I fear Morrible has unpleasant plans for our baby. I think she can sense something about it. She looked entirely too pleased the last time she saw me."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know! I could stick it out until the baby is born, but I know she will race down here as soon as she knows I'm in labor. She won't let the baby out of her sight at that point. She may even dispose of me once my job is done. I'll be of no use to her anymore."

"You could always try to fool her," suggested Selzar.

"How?" asked Fiyero.

"Fake your labor pains and when Morrible comes running I'll shoot the bitch in the heart."

Elphaba cackled at the young soldier's serious countenance. "As happy as that would make me, it would only provide a partial solution. I would also prefer a more subtle method of disposal due to our close proximity. Arsenic in her food perhaps."

Selzar shook his head. "She has a food taster sample her meal before she eats it. She's on her fifth one since she became the press secretary."

"Damn, she has more enemies than I thought. That shouldn't surprise me though," commented Elphaba.

Fiyero stroked her rounded belly lovingly. "She will not use our baby for her evil personal gains. Of that much I am sure," he affirmed fiercely.

"I will aid you in any way I can. That child deserves its freedom as much as you do," Selzar added.

"Just make sure any part you play is minor. I don't want any suspicion aimed at you. So far you have done nothing to cause alarm, but your kindness towards me has been noted I'm sure. Your defense of me against my rapist was noticed as well. Though Morrible had him removed from the dungeon roster, make no mistake of her true intentions. Once my child is born and cultivated to her satisfaction, she will dispose of me and my sympathizers. That means you will both be in danger at that time," Elphaba cautioned.

They all turned as they heard someone coming down the stairs. Fiyero stood in front of Elphaba as Selzar raised his rifle. The person skidded to a halt when he saw the gun aimed at him.

"Pagani?" Selzar and Fiyero asked simultaneously.

Pagani swallowed hard and looked at them. "Morrible's coming," he whispered.

"Why?" asked Fiyero.

"She knows you're here. She put me under some kind of compulsion spell! I couldn't help it!" he babbled.

"Damn! I hate to do this to you, Selzar, but I need to make you look innocent," Fiyero said.

With that, he knocked Selzar out with a well-placed strike to the back of his head. Selzar crumpled to the ground and Fiyero relieved him of his weapon.

"Let her come," he growled.


	28. Chapter 28

**Note: I am trying very hard to make time to finish this fic. I apologize for any long hiatuses that may come. Please enjoy this installment in the meantime.**

BLAM!

The gunshot echoed loudly in the cavernous dungeon. Madame Morrible stumbled into the dim light of the room. Blood flowed out of her abdomen between her fingers as she glared at Fiyero.

"So, the hapless prince has found his backbone," she sneered.

"One more word and I will blow your head off," he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

BLAM!

Morrible's shattered kneecap collapsed under her weight.

"Try me, Bitch," he snarled.

Elphaba stared at Fiyero in stunned silence. Never had he been so ruthless. There was an icy glint in his eyes that chilled her to the bone. She laid a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Yero, we have to go. The guards will have heard the gunshots and will be coming to investigate," she informed him gently.

Fiyero relaxed and turned to look at her, all signs of the monster inside gone. "You're right. Let's go." He brought the butt of the rifle down on Morrible's head hard enough to knock her out before they passed her. She moaned and fell silent. Her body was still save for her breathing. Elphaba smiled slightly in spite of herself. The bitch deserved that and more as far as she was concerned. She had only taken three steps past the body when Morrible's hand shot out and locked on her ankle.

"That…child…is…mine!" she whispered fiercely.

With a swift tug, Elphaba was falling towards the hard-packed dirt floor. Pagani was there in an instant to catch her before she made contact and Morrible growled in frustration. Fiyero stomped on her wrist forcing her to release Elphaba with a yowl.

"Resilient snake," he muttered then hurried up the stairs with his love in tow. They could hear a commotion heading towards them.

"What do we do now?" asked Pagani. They had reached the top of the stairs and the guards' footfalls grew ever closer.

Elphaba turned to him and said, "I am forever grateful for your quick thinking, but you can venture no further with us. I'm sorry. I have to bewitch you to protect your station here."

"Elphaba…" Fiyero reminded her softly, glancing down the corridor with his rifle aimed.

She nodded and began to weave the befuddlement spell despite Pagani's protests. In seconds his face twisted with confusion.

"It's done."

"Good. Stay close to me, love. If I tell you to run, you run," instructed Fiyero. Elphaba opened her mouth to argue, but Fiyero silenced her with a glance. "You aren't responsible for just yourself anymore. The whole point of this is to keep our baby out of the Wizard's hands. Potentially powerful or not, that baby does not deserve to be manipulated. If it possesses no magical abilities, it will be killed immediately in order to spite you. That is, if you are kept alive that long."

Having no argument for that, Elphaba agreed though it pained her to have to abandon him. Cautiously, they crept towards the door to the courtyard. The guards were too close for comfort and Fiyero picked up their pace. The first guards rounded the corner when Elphaba and Fiyero reached the door.

Training his rifle on the closest guard, he shouted at Elphaba, "RUN!"

She hesitated only a moment before doing as she was told. Saying a silent prayer to whomever, she ran as fast as she thought was safe in her current condition. Elphaba winced when the first gunshot rang out.

Making her way to the front of the palace, she kept to the shadows and shrubbery. The coast was clear so far, but she knew enough not to take that for granted. The Wizard had too many enemies to only have guards as protection. Morrible would have set some nasty enchantments to protect the palace.

Elphaba tried to sense any magical fields nearby. The thunder that rumbled in the distance went unnoticed by the focused witch. She wasn't sensing anything and that worried her more. Taking a deep breath, she slowly crept forward.

Her surroundings were in sharp focus and every sense was heightened. The crisp scent of the grass assaulted her nose. The moon shone brightly and the nocturnal symphony punctuated by peals of thunder made her feel isolated and surrounded all at once.

She stopped abruptly when another peal of thunder shook the sky. "Fuck!" she thought furiously. She could have kicked herself for being so foolish. Of course Morrible would set weather based spells! Especially with her being held prisoner and the Wizard's number one threat. Having reached the front corner of the palace, she peeked slowly around and found herself staring at a palace uniform.


	29. Chapter 29

Elphaba's blood ran cold. Before she could be captured, she struck out with fists and nails.

"Hey!" exclaimed the guard while he caught her wrists. "The blow to the head was bad enough."

The familiar voice made her look up. Selzar smiled down at her and she nearly wept with relief. The adrenaline that had surged was ebbing slowly away.

"Thank Oz it's you," she whispered. "How did you get out here?"

"When I came to, I saw a pool of blood at the foot of the stairs and feared the worst. I left the dungeon and found Fiyero fighting off a group of guards. I helped him subdue them and he went in search of Morrible. He had seen one of the guards take her away after she crawled up the stairs bleeding profusely. He told me you had run out into the courtyard just before the scuffle. I went through the palace and dispatched of the guards in the front figuring you would be heading that way. You can't climb trees in your condition," he explained.

"We have to go back and help Fiyero! I don't trust Morrible even in her weakened state. She's a ruthless, impervious bitch."

Selzar shook his head. "What we have to do is get you and your baby to safety. Fiyero can handle Morrible."

Elphaba was torn. She had to find shelter and fast, but she yearned to come to her lover's aid. "Fine. I don't suppose you have any idea as to a safe haven?" she responded a bit snottily.

"As a matter of fact, I do," he replied, ignoring her tone.

"Well, we better get there quickly because that weather spell hurtling towards us will be the death of me."

Selzar looked left and saw the ominous clouds carrying a vicious storm. "Then we haven't a moment to lose," he said. He quickly removed his uniform jacket and handed it to her. "Put this over you if we get caught. It will give you a little more protection than your current attire." He then took her by the arm and began to lead her to safety.

They made it through the palace gates with no trouble, but the storm still followed them. "I don't think it's going to stop until I'm dead!" Elphaba yelled over the now howling wind.

"We'll have to head underground then!" Selzar yelled back. He led her to one of the guard posts. In the floor was a metal door. Selzar tugged on the ring, but it didn't budge. "No, no, no! These are never locked!"

"It has to be part of the enchantment," Elphaba said. "She made sure I wouldn't find a way out."

"Damn it!"

The rain lashed at the small wooden structure. Elphaba threw the jacket over her head and held it closed over her face. She could still feel the rain stinging her legs. The wind was merciless. The structure began to creak and sway. Selzar gently pushed Elphaba to the ground and covered her as well as he could.

"Hang on!"

The storm wailed and raged as Elphaba tried to stay dry. Lightning flashed and sizzled to the ground. Her heart thundered in her chest. She didn't care what happened to her, but she was furious that her unborn child would fall victim to Morrible's insane vendetta against her. She clutched that rage to her and let the heat of her anger build.

"What are you doing?" Selzar asked her over the storm.

Elphaba didn't hear him. Her focus was all on her violent emotions towards Morrible. Suddenly, she could see Morrible as if she were in the palace with her. Slain soldiers lay prone about her feet and Fiyero had the rifle trained on her chest. They stalked around each other while Morrible mumbled and moved her hands in undecipherable patterns. Elphaba assumed she was concentrating on the spell currently battering her, but when Fiyero's body jerked and fell she knew otherwise.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Elphaba screamed in her fury and pushed that fiery hatred at Morrible.

The last thing she saw was Morrible's horrified face before her vision went black.


	30. Chapter 30

Note: Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story. I am happy it's finally finished!

Elphaba came to in unfamiliar surroundings. There was a lit candle by her bedside illuminating her lover's slumbering silhouette. She gently placed a hand on his knee. Fiyero stirred awake and gazed sleepily at her.

"Hi," he said drowsily.

She merely smiled in response. He stretched and grasped her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Just a little worn out," she replied.

"Good. You had us worried for a while. You've been out for the past 3 days."

"And the baby?"

"The baby is fine. The heartbeat was strong, so we felt a little more at ease."

Elphaba placed a hand on her protruding belly. "Thank Oz," she whispered gratefully. "What about…"

"Morrible?" he supplied. "Dead. Gone for good. Our baby is safe," he assured her.

Instantly, Elphaba relaxed. No more fighting, running or hiding. The Wizard didn't have enough guts to carry out Morrible's plan for their baby. With any luck, he was departing Oz at this very moment never to return. Elphaba smiled at Fiyero. In that moment, she finally felt a peace she had never known before.

"What is it?" he asked her softly.

Elphaba shrugged. "It's just…for the first time, I feel…safe."


End file.
